Dark Waters
by sakume
Summary: Link is a pirate, he's bad, he's mean, and he's cruel. But soon something will happen that might change all of that...he will find it's hard to listen to your heart when you could be killed for it...LinkxZelda
1. Song Of The Stars

_Although this has already been written, I'm going through it and correcting little mistakes, making it a bit better and adding a few tiny things._

"Dark Waters"

Chapter 1

(Song of the Stars)

The smell of the sea's salty air entered the room. Link inhaled deeply; the aroma soothed him to no end. This was one of those few times when he treasured the gift of being alone with his thoughts. It was often difficult to find a moment to your own thoughts when you were on such a crowded vessel. He intended to lavish every moment of the rare opportunity.

That is, until he was interrupted by a deep voice. "Excuse me, Captain. We have some news." Link did not move, his anger building in his heart.

The first mate shifted closer to his captain. A vase was thrown full throttle at the pirate. He ducked at the last moment, barely dodging the shards that flew apart as it smashed on the wall. The captain kept his back turned from Sheik.

"I said I wanted to be left alone! What part of that did you not understand!" he yelled, his voice increasing in volume. The first mate grimaced and replied.

"I apologize, Captain. I just thought you should know we're coming up on something." He retreated up the stairs; leaving the captain to his quarters. Link smirked to himself in a grim satisfaction. A new target was coming up; A new target for his ship, The White Wolfos. No one could ever escape his ship. It was the symbol of death.

He winced at the title he had been called. "Captain Link." Just plain "Captain" would do. He did not like to hear his name with that title affixed…not since it reminded him. He sighed. He was the youngest ever to become a captain…yet it was worth every sacrifice. No one dared oppose him. The last one who had challenged him had died. As would any other who dared to repeat the challenge.

Without thinking, he glanced into the mirror before he left his room. The reflection that stared back was so…dreary. Perfect. Both ears were pierced with silver hoop earrings. Dirty blonde hair stuck out unevenly underneath his hat. The simple tunic that he donned was also dingy and banged up. His teeth were slightly yellow, his eyes void of any thought. Dirt and dry blood was spattered on the vest, and his face showed not even a flicker of emotion. He was Captain Link, the ruler of the seas.

He wandered where he wished; doing as he pleased. He was commander of three ships, The White Wolfos, The Dead Hand, and The Redead. He was most fond of The White Wolfos. He stayed aboard this one, always. The time had come. He would see what the next haul would be.

As he swung open the ship's door, all his crew saluted smartly. He nodded to them and walked over to his first mate; Sheik. "What's the news?" he asked, a spark of bitterness rolling off his tongue.

Sheik handed Link a telescope. "Look twenty degrees west." Link looked suspicious; and peered through at the bearings he was given. At first, he saw nothing. Finally; a ship appeared out of the misty dawn. He leaned back and whistled, returning the telescope to its owner. "Well?" Sheik asked, expecting a response. His captain looked actually pleased.

"A Merchant Ship!" Link exclaimed, whistling again to himself softly. "It should have some nice goods on it. Let's go." He smiled greedily, a faint sense of pleasure filling his mind. More plunder for him.

Sheik turned to the rest of the crew about the deck. "Alright, you heard the captain! Let's get this heap turned about! We're going for a score mates!" The ship instantly sprang to life. Members of the crew moved to let sails down; unfurl the ropes that tied them down; and attend the helm. Link watched the ship in the distance, a smile as cocky as a peacock on his demented face. They were getting closer. No one slept. It was forbidden to sleep when they were coming up on a ship. The crew stayed awake throughout the whole night; watching and waiting.

It was finally daybreak; they were only a few meters away. As the merchant ship fired it cannons; Link laughed hoarsely. It was futile to try and stop him. When they got close enough, they boarded the ship by rope and planks. Link yelled to his crew, a sadistic grin on his face. "Let's get them mates! Take no prisoners! Leave nothing alive!"

One newer pirate turned to Link. "But, captain, what about the woman and children?" he found himself grabbed by the collar and pulled into Link's face.

"I said," he growled, "Take no prisoners." The crew member (whose name was Garian) scurried away on all fours.

"As you wish captain…" screams filled the air; conquering laughs and clanking of coins were heard by all. Link blew a whistle to signal the return; everyone reported back to the ship. They were lucky to get so many good things; fine linens, gold, silver, jewels, anything they could ever want was theirs. Link was in a good mood. "We'll rest here tonight, mates. In the morning, we'll return to our wanderings." He left to go to sleep.

Garian yelled back at him. "I think we all deserve some of that booty. What's our share?"

Link smiled and gave a chuckle, keeping his back turned. "The water is below freezing tonight. It would be a bad time to go swimming. "He turned towards the newer pirate. "Wouldn't you agree?" he approached stiffly. "That's the second time today you have questioned me. I would advise you not to do so again…" he slammed the young man down against the wooden rail. "Do I make myself clear?" There was silence; no one heard anything except the whimpering of the man.

"Yes sir! Whatever you say… just don't hurt me captain!" Link threw Garian against the woodwork and turned around to sleep in his quarters. It would have been a wasted effort. Everyone left; offering no help to the fallen pirate. Such was against the code, the code of pirates. The first rule of the code was "Never go against the captain."….

Sheik followed Link back to his chambers, somewhat nervous in his actions. "Do I ever have any rest from your constant bickering!" Link spat out; showing a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Sorry, captain, I just wanted to know what the new name of our ship should be." Sheik knew the captain was tired, but he needed to know. It was bad luck to have a ship without a name, and pirates were very superstitious.

Link looked confused just for a moment, then stiffened. "The merchant ship? Destroy it. I don't want anymore ships now."

Sheik saluted; and made his way to the merchant ship's lower deck. He looked around, until he spotted what he had been looking for. Gunpowder…enough of it to blow the ship sky high. Feeling a bit sorry for the former inhabitants of the ship, he lit a match and threw it at the barrels; knowing for sure that they were far enough away so that the blast would not affect their own ship.

He swung back over to The White Wolfos; plugging his ears. Link gave a wry smile when the deafening blast reached his hearing range. There was no need to worry. All was taken care of.

As he saw his bed, the dreaded thought reoccurred to him. He hated sleeping. In fact, he loathed it. He always had nightmares, it was inevitable. Oh well…there was nothing else to do. He lay back on the curtain-lined bed; fingering his favorite treasure, a golden ring. Why did he feel so unhappy? He had everything he ever wanted…so why did the world feel so empty? Pushing the despairing thoughts aside for the moment, he yawned and slowly let the comforting, yet uneasy darkness envelop him…


	2. Leap of Faith

Here you go everyone! So…lots of you think Link is mean in this story…well yeah, that's how it starts... And don't worry; Link will eventually find his toothbrush…(giggle)Anyway, here's the next chapter…

Chapter 2

(Leap of Faith)

Link woke up in a sour mood. He had once again slept with nothing but nightmares. He swung open the door to the deck with no regard for anyone unfortunate enough to be standing in front of it. He approached the side of the ship, gazing into the fog.

All of the crew was deadly quiet; they knew better than to speak to the captain unless they were spoken to. Even the newest pirates dared not disturb him. He knew that the silence would not last forever. He turned to his crew; who in turn, flinched just a little.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going, before I decide to feed a few of you to the sharks for my enjoyment." At this comment, the ship jumped to life. Everyone sprang to their posts. The only one who didn't move was Sheik. He leaned on the side of the ship, seeing how far he could see down into the waters.

He stared into the thick blanket of fog which covered the water's surface. As he looked, he saw something coming into view. He squinted, until something showed up that made him whirl around, straight into Link. "What's so interesting, Sheik?" he asked bad-temperedly.

"A girl! There's a girl in the water!" He pulled his captain to the rim and pointed over the edge of the ship. Link peered over the edge in a casual manner.

"So there is…" it was true. There was a girl in the water, or at least it looked like that. He couldn't really tell what it was; it was too waterlogged and foggy. He turned, putting a hand on his hip. "So…why does this concern us?" he stated blandly. Sheik was taken aback.

"Captain…surely you're not suggesting just leaving her there, are you?" Link frowned. He leaned over, glancing once more at the floating piece of wrecking on which this…thing floated. It really wasn't his business…he turned around, noticing the whole crew was suddenly watching him.

"Why should we care? It's probably already dead anyway, Sheik. You and I both know that the water is below freezing in the night." He began to move away. He was getting a little uncomfortable with the whole ideal anyway. Sheik sighed; his captain was most likely right. The water was below freezing temperatures…he saw a slight stir on the wreckage out of the corner of his eye.

"Captain!" He made Link jump just a little, though not enough to let anyone notice. "She's alive!"

Link sneered as he watched the figure below indeed stir just a little.

"Captain, we can't just leave her out there!" Sheik pleaded.

Link, in a fury, slammed Sheik up against a wall. "I decide whether we leave it or not!" he grinded Sheik's shoulder into the wood. "Am I understood?" Sheik looked down. "Good…" Link lowered him to the floor. "Listen up crew…I decide what goes around here…" he turned towards Sheik. "And, thanks to your lip, I say we're going to let it freeze to death…"

He made his way to his cabin. "I'm going to sleep…steer us anywhere from here…we leave in the morning." he stared at Sheik as they began to sway slowly with the waves.

Just before he shut the doors, he paused, looking straight into his first mate's eyes. "Tell your "friend"…he motioned towards where the wreckage was, "that it will now die, thanks to pity…" he almost closed them completely…"Or is it thanks…to you." He slammed the doors shut.

Sheik shook his head…the captain would never had taken pity…why did he even try? And yet, somewhere…he knew that the captain still had good in him…he just had to find it.

Link frowned to himself, laying once again down to his sleep…the comforting, yet frightening sleep…he fingered the golden ring on his index finger once again…it stayed on his finger always…he promised…he promised…it would never come off his finger. To do so would mean death…and that was something Link did not want to happen anytime soon…he lay back, secretly praying, hoping that he wouldn't have nightmares tonight…if there was any way possible…his eyelids fluttered shut.

Late that night, Sheik made his way to the edge of the ship…he couldn't believe he was about to do this…he was about to break the first rule of piracy…"Never go against your captain…"

_So, yeah. This one was most likely the shortest I have ever done…but nice cliffie, don't you think? Anyway, glad you all liked the first chapter! Time to write more soon! See you later! Reader replies! Zoom!_

_Zeldadude70: _Ar matey! I thanks ye for yer kind remarks! (raises keg as well)

_Somesaytheworldwillend: _Well, I can't quite say the answer…but yes, it is a Zelda/Link…

_Silentnoise: _Yep, that's the basic gist…and I'm glad you will be there for future reviews!

_Sapphirethewindwolf: _Because they are…not Sheik as much as Link. But yeah, that might change soon…lol.

_Lauren oceon: _Yup! No brushing teeth if you're a pirate…lol. Don't worry, that will change…

_Hyperpersonwhohasnofuture: _Of course I will write more! And thank you about the song! I thought it was deadly cute!

_Huanir: _Thank you again! Soon enough, soon enough you'll have your update!

_Cassandra: _Yup! He's evil, all right. Glad you like it! And yes, I will offer him a toothbrush! (offers toothbrush)…


	3. A Chance To Take

_Hello all again…glad you like it so far…here's the next chapter…it should be a little longer…here you go! (To clear things up, Sheik is not Zelda in this fic)_

Chapter 3

(A chance to take)

Sheik watched the girl shiver. He had done everything he possibly could for her…he had nothing else to give…he had covered her up with a blanket and set her up in his bed, below deck…she had raspy breathing and her long, blonde hair lay limp around her face…her eyes slowly opened. He immediately motioned for her to be quiet.

"Be quiet…rest now. You must rest…you are lucky to be alive…" He was deathly afraid of what would happen if the captain were to find out what happened…if he knew that he had broken the code and rescued the girl…The girl squinted and coughed a few times.

"Where…am I?" she choked out, unable to hold her voice stable…Sheik made a motion for her not to talk unless he told her she could…

"You're on Captain Link's ship, the White Wolfos…I rescued you from the water…my name is Sheik…are you feeling alright? You survived the water, you are lucky…who are you? Where did you come from?" he leaned forward so she wouldn't have to talk so loud…

"Yes…I'm feeling fine now…just a little waterlogged…" she sat up in the bed, facing him with a somewhat regal attitude. "I am Zelda, daughter of the head Commissioner of Trade…I assure you, my father will pay you handsomely for my return…thank you for saving me." Sheik just gaped…of course; no one could see his expressions through the bandages he wore for clothes anyway.

"Hold on a second…did you say your father is head of trade?" he felt a sinking sensation in his gut.

"Yes, that's right…he travels with the merchant ships along this route every few days…oh!" she exclaimed, looking around. "But I am forgetting my manners…where is your Captain? Captain Link, wasn't it? I must thank him for saving me as well…" she smiled.

"No!" Sheik exclaimed…he paused. What should he tell her?..."I hope you will find your room accommodating…I would rather that you did not leave until I say you can…is that acceptable for you?" Sheik was trying desperately to sound as respectable as he could…

"Yes, that's fine…but I must get news to my father…please, will you tell him of my safety? I beg of you, I need him to know…he must be near…" she pleaded, grabbing his arm. He slunk away from her grip, pulling her glove off in the process.

"Very well…I will tell your father of your safety." He held back tears from his eyes. He dropped her glove on the ground. "For now, please rest…I don't want you to become any sicklier than you are now…" she nodded, and sank back down into the bed, giving a little sigh as her head hit the pillow.

Sheik staggered up to the deck, anyone who saw him in the market would have thought he was drunk…everyone was still asleep. But not for long…soon Captain Link would wake up and they would be on their way…

He sat down with a piece of paper and a quill pen, scribbling the note on the deck floor…it was difficult for him to see, for tears were blurring his vision. So she was the merchant's daughter…well, he would do as she wished, and send her father a message. He blinked back the tears and jotted down final things to the note, picking it up to read it once…

_Dear Sir, your daughter is well…she will come to no harm…I will protect her as long as I can…I am sorry…for everything. I hope you will rest in peace with the sea…forever. Sincerely, Sheik…first mate of the White Wolfos._

He didn't have time to correct it, the day was growing nearer…he grabbed an empty whiskey bottle from the mass of ropes nearby and shoved the note inside, holding his breath so he wouldn't have to smell the awful stench of the brew. He crammed the cork into the top and threw it over the side, watching it float off into the distance…he nodded, the deed was done.

"What are you doing?" Sheik whirled around to come face to face with Link. His eyes were piercing into him; he wasn't in a good mood…as usual.

"Nothing…just listening to the ocean." Sheik knew he sounded dumb, but he couldn't tell the Captain about the girl…not yet.

"Let's get moving…maybe you should rest, you're not sounding like yourself…too much sea air." Sheik nodded dumbly, and took off the bottom deck to check on Zelda. He glanced in her direction; almost falling over himself with surprise…she was alive and well, walking around, and poking around all of his things.

"What are you doing!" he exclaimed. "You should be resting…you were in freezing water!" she laughed.

"Oh, phooey…I feel fine! Stop worrying! I don't want to sit around all day! Tell me…are we set on a course for finding my father? Did you give him my message?" Sheik was lost in thought…she was a beautiful girl…and she looked about the Captain's age…which just happened to be his age as well…

"Yes, I gave your father your message…how old are you, Zelda?" he asked, watching her carefully to make sure she wouldn't get into anything dangerous.

"I am seventeen…that's wonderful that you got my message through! And we are on a course for my father's ship? I assure you, it will be worth your while…Tell me Sheik, what sort of business do you run with your ship? Are you merchants? Or explorers?" she was very friendly…

"I suppose you could say we are explorers in a way..." he was glad she was the same age as the Captain and himself…

"Oh!" she suddenly looked frightened. "Tell your Captain to be very careful! My father and I were attacked by pirates last night! You must be careful!" Sheik felt a sinking sensation…

"Don't worry, we are completely safe from any pirates here…" he felt his mouth dry up.

"That's good…I'm glad. Do I have to stay down here? Couldn't I go up to the top deck? I really don't like it down here very much…" she dusted off her dress, and wrinkled her nose as she picked off a piece of seaweed from her blanket.

"I don't think so…not yet. Wait for my signal…maybe tomorrow…" Zelda sighed, and nodded.

"Very well…" she seemed unhappy. Sheik looked around, and spotted his treasured possession…a large chest next to his bed full of treasure. He walked over to it, and pointed down at it.

"Whatever you do, don't open this, am I understood?" he looked so serious that Zelda simply nodded.

"Alright…" she winced, lying back down…she pretended to be asleep and waited for him to leave…then she sat back up. Yeah right…no one would tell her what to do…she would wait, and then she would go…she wouldn't be contained…

Link swung over the side of the ship, letting the breeze lift his spirits a little. He was feeling better…he sat along the side of the ship, letting the rays of the sun engulf his face in their warmth. He began to hum a light tune in his head before letting it carry to his lips in a whistle. The whole crew was happy for the Captain…it wasn't often he was in a good mood like this.

Sheik was stationed at the crow's nest. He looked out over the horizon. Normally this was his favorite position, but the guilt feeling overwhelmed him…her father, her crew, her friends…they were all most likely dead…he felt as if a dark hole could just swallow him up…he sighed.

Link watched Sheik with growing interest…something was up. He knew that something was wrong, but what? He thought back…of course…the thing that he had left for dead…so that was what was wrong. He yelled out for Sheik to come there…Sheik immediately reported.

"What is it Captain?" he saluted.

"Listen Sheik…I know why you are so down lately…" Sheik interrupted.

"Captain, I can explain…" he looked scared to death.

"Sheik, please, don't interrupt. I know why you are so down lately…it's because of that thing that we left in the water…" Sheik looked surprised, but successfully covered it.

"Yes…that's it Captain." Link shifted uncomfortably.

"You know we're pirates, Sheik. It's what we do. We have no choice. You know that." He stated flatly.

"You are absolutely correct Captain. I will never question you again…" he nodded, then his eyes widened in fear. Link turned, and almost had a heart attack. A girl…a girl was standing on his deck…on his ship!

Zelda gasped in shock…this wasn't a merchant ship…this was…something else…she didn't know what to do or say…the entire crew was speechless.

"What are you doing on my ship?" Link roared, causing everyone to recoil in frightened stances.

_Well, that's all for now…heh…I will leave you with this terrible cliffie…Well, until the next update! Oh! Guess what! I just got the dvd of the new Zelda preview for free in the mail…(laughs maniacally) I got two now…poor Link…but cool!_

_Zekoi: _Yeah, I guess he is…heh. I'll keep going!

_Huanir: _Okies, here's your update! I hope you are getting a little bit of the gist of it…

_Krazieshadowninja: _( hands Link the toothpaste) Anywho, that sounds cool. Glad you have a new friend…and yes, you were right, the girl was Zelda…

_Sweetwater-Rhapsody: _Well welcome to you, new reviewer! So happy to see a new face! It makes me glad! ( gives you gift basket of puppies)…if you don't like them or are allergic, you can pawn them for cash…(rubs hands together greedily)

_Sapphirethewindwolf: _Well, now you know how Sheik got away with it…he didn't.lol…and as for the ring…well you'll just have to wait…(smacks Link, who was in the Gollum pose stroking the ring and whispering "My precious…")…he'll snap out of it…

_Goldensungeek: _Oh yeah…Link is definitely evil in this one…hmmm…What's Ooc, by the way? (I have a feeling I should know, but I don't…I don't think…)Hold on…Out of character? Is that it? Hmmmm…maybe…maybe not…

_Chipsdip: _Thank you very much! I am happy you like it!


	4. Learn From A Stranger

_Well, it seems like people like this so far…I hope you enjoy the next chapter…this one…here you go! Hope you keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for all your support so far…_

Chapter 4

(Learn from a Stranger)

Zelda felt her heart pound in her chest; she didn't know what to say. Who was this man? He didn't seem very friendly.

Link stepped forward, and on his face was an expression of murderous intent. He looked as if he was ready to kill the first person who talked to him. "Well?" he demanded, angrily staring daggers in her direction. "Speak up, woman! Before I kill you for the pleasure of it."

Zelda gulped, and spoke up in a very timid voice. "I'm sorry... Clearly there has been a mistake. I would like to speak to your Captain, please…I am the daughter of the head merchant here…please, I'm sure he would understand my situation…"

Link sneered in her direction. "You're looking at him."

Zelda seemed unsure…was this figure in front of her that seemed to represent death itself really the Captain? "Please…I'm sorry for my intrusion. I hope you will forgive me…you should be thankful for your kind crewmate, Sheik, who saved me from certain death!" she blurted out, hoping he would become kinder.

In a flash, Link had shifted his glare to Sheik; searching him as if he were harboring a danger of some sort. He ground his teeth, and yelled to two pirates nearest him. "Take her to the bottom deck and throw her in with the cargo!" Zelda screeched and kicked as she was hauled off.

"I won't forget this! How dare you? I only wanted to thank you! What kind of explorers are you?" her screams echoed through the night air.

Link grabbed Sheik by his collar and shoved him into his quarters, locking the door to leave the two of them alone…"I don't know what to say, Sheik…I don't want to destroy you…you are most likely the smartest out of all this trash of the sea…" He gestured to the other pirates outside. He turned and slapped Sheik across the face, knocking him down onto the floor. "You know the punishment for breaking the code is death…" Sheik trembled a little. "However, in this case, I will make an exception…" Sheik looked up.

"Captain…" he uttered, and then stopped.

"I will not kill you…" Link pierced into Sheik with his eyes. "But you will have no food or water for three days…you are to be thrown into the cargo hold and held down there…until I say otherwise…" he nodded.

Sheik turned to go, feeling awkward and slightly dizzy from the slap. He did not even notice when Link angrily knocked him across the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

The next Sheik knew, he awoke in the cargo hold, his hands bound together with ropes…they were so tight, they cut into his skin. He could feel a tiny trickle of blood drip down his wrists. Then he realized he was not alone. The princess was also down here with him. She moaned, and stirred a little.

"What sort of Captain is that? Have you already been attacked by the pirates?" she whispered. "Why wouldn't he listen to me? The goods that my father currently carries on his ship would most certainly cover any trouble of returning me…" she mused thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid the Captain isn't very compassionate…" Sheik murmured.

"Wait a moment…" Zelda squinted into the darkness. "This looks just like the linen that my father had on his ship and the silk…" she began the look around wildly. "This silver, those gold ornaments!" Her expression froze as it hit her like lightning. "You…you aren't merchants or explorers…are you?"

"No." Sheik admitted.

"Then…you are pirates," she breathed. "Now I see…"

Sheik nodded dumbly. She looked up, noticing he was across from her. "Well, even if you are pirates, my father will still pay handsomely for my return." She swallowed. "I will not be treated like some cargo."

Sheik couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I think you know the truth, Zelda." he nodded sadly.

"Oh? And what truth is that?" Zelda turned away in anger after striving to free her hands and having no success.

"You know we are the pirates." Zelda cocked her head a little.

"What do you mean exactly?" she asked, she was confused.

"We are the pirates who attacked your father's ship."

Zelda stood there silent for a moment.

"I see…I think. But what happened? How did I end up here?" she was still quizzical about a few matters.

"Your father's ship is destroyed, Zelda. You are the lone survivor." Silence filled the hull, except the occasional creak of the ship's wooden planks swaying against the water. Finally the silence was broken with a few stifled sobs.

"I…I understand." She looked up, trying to act as if she was not devastated.

"I am sorry. I am truly sorry." Sheik murmured. Seeing a woman cry was too much for him.

After a while, she swallowed the lump in her throat and forcibly regained control of her emtions. "How do we escape from this predicament?" she gestured to the hull, where they were being kept. "Do you think he will let us free soon?"

"I do not know for sure." Sheik looked towards the ceiling. They were right above the Captain's quarters. "If I were to guess, I would say in about three days…" he hoped.

Meanwhile, Link stomped around his quarters. He collapsed on his bed and fingered the ring…the ring of his life…the ring of his death…"Why, Sheik?" he asked aloud, knowing he would receive no answer. "Why did you have to do that?" he sighed deeply. If only…if only things were different. He could still see her face every night. She came to him in his dreams; haunting him with the constant nightmares. He was lost. Lost in his turmoil and agony…there was no more dreaming…no more wishing…and yet…

He listened to the sound of the waves hitting the side of the ship, the creaks and groans of the wood that held the ship together…he could only hope. He could only hope…someday…someday it would happen. Maybe someday…he would be free.

_Well? What do you think? I updated fast…hope you like it! And also, I hope you will enjoy my next story coming up soon…if I ever get it going…lol. Doesn't it make you happy when you know where your story is going?When you actually know what's going to happen?lol._

_Zekoi: _Well, yeah. Here's your new update! Hee hee!

_Chipsdip(Amy): _Wow, cool! I've never seen someone like this before! Two people in one…cool! Thank you very much and you're welcome! Keep me updated! (wink)

_Chipsdip(Miya): _Thanks! Okies! Here's your update! There you go! Don't worry, you'll beat her next time!

_Revan297: _Weird…heh. Yeah, I've seen that movie, this is a little based on it…yeah, it's strange…but it gets better. (gives you gift basket of warm, gooey chocolate!

_Krazieshadowninja: _Lol, that's great! I'm so happy! Where'd you find the hat? Heh, lucky. Anywho, glad Link liked the chapter!

_Huanir: _Yes….another one…lol. Just kidding! But, yeah you've got the gist now.

_Sapphirethewindwolf: _I read them…I think I reviewed…did I?lol…anywho, yup!

_TheHylian: _Yeah, she didn't read the second chapter, so she thought it was an oc…it sounds like it until you read the third…so yeah. And thanks! Oh, and by the way…Link didn't like being called "Captain Link." He didn't mind just "Captain". Don't know why, ask him. (points to Link)

_Nonnahs: _Thanks so much! You are being so nice! (gives you gift basket of gummy worms)

_Somesaytheworldwillend: _lol…you had to subscribe to the magazine Nintendo power! I got it in this month's issue!

_Goldensungeek: _It's for the game…now I've got two different ones! They're from the E3 thingy that went on…lol. It's so cool! I watch it almost every day!

_Moonbeam: _Lol…Here's your update! I'm almost there! Almost ready! For the next update…I'll try.

_Well, there you go! Until next time! Bye-bye!_


	5. Forgiveness for the Unforgivable

_Hmmm…have I got you all questioning what's going on? Well, don't worry…everything will fall into place soon enough…here's the next chapter…I hope that you enjoy it as much as the last! _

Chapter 5

(Forgiveness for the Unforgivable)

Sheik groaned, and winced a little. His tongue was dry and swelling from the lack of water. His stomach felt like it was being punched repeatedly. He tried not to let Zelda see. She had to remain strong. It had been two days…almost three. Hopefully the captain would bring him back up to deck soon and he would be able to drink and eat again.

Zelda watched Sheik with growing interest. She had learned a lot. There wasn't much to do when you were tied across from a person for two days but to talk to them. She had learned all about the ship they were on and how the Captain was not a negotiating type of person.

She was confident that she could straighten this whole matter out. She would finally be able to talk to him and perhaps this time he would act more like a civilized person. At least, she hoped so.

Sheik really felt guilty about the whole thing. He was almost sure the Captain would not listen. He secretly wondered what would happen to Zelda. Did the Captain even realize that they were still down here? What would happen to her? Only time would tell.

Above deck, Link was strangely quiet. He did indeed remember about the two being held below deck. He was just perplexed a little about what to do. Sheik would be easy enough to take care of, just a warning, and he would be back to his old self. But the girl…that was another matter.

She was different somehow. He had only had a glance at her face and barely had given her a chance to talk. Perhaps it had been punishment enough for Sheik and the girl. He argued with himself for a few minutes before finally agreeing with the decision of bringing them both up.

He yelled to the two nearest pirates, Garian and Dondollo, to bring them up. They quickly dropped what they were doing and ran to obey the captain's orders.

Link nodded in satisfaction. His crewmates were responding well to his orders. There was no way anything could ruin that. Or so he thought. He smirked a little as he heard the two being brought out before him.

Sheik gulped, and quickly masked his pain of having no food or water for two days. He put on a serious expression, combined with repentance. He squinted at the sun's bright light, grimacing a little. His eyes began to adjust, letting him notice where everyone was and what they were doing.

Zelda immediately shut her eyes against the light, showing pure anger and frustration at her current position. She forced her eyelids to pry open and blinked a few times. She perked up a little as she noticed the Captain in front of her. Now she might be able to persuade him to explain why he had not given her a very polite welcome. She held herself upwards and kept her regal attitude.

Link raised an eyebrow, making sure it was not seen by his crew. It was her. Something about her seemed…familiar. He couldn't place it, but he knew she was familiar. He shrugged it off and composed himself, nodding to Garian and Dondollo to release them. They still had their hands tied behind their backs, so he knew they wouldn't be able to do anything. The first one he spoke to was Sheik.

"Well, Sheik. Tell me, have you learned your lesson? Or do you want a few more days down in the hull?" he sneered.

"No." Sheik quickly shook his head back and forth, barely whispering. "I'm sorry, Captain. I beg your forgiveness." He couldn't help but remember what the Captain said about him being, well, the favorite of the crew. Link seemed to accept the plead with satisfaction.

"Very well." He motioned for Sheik's bonds to be cut. "You shall be freed." Sheik stood up, and bent over a little in pain from not eating. Anyone without a trained eye would not have caught it, but Link noticed immediately. "You may eat." He motioned towards the nearby table brimming with food and wine. He saw Sheik look questionably towards him. "Yes, and you may drink, too." He nearly smiled.

Sheik casually walked to the table, and began to devour the food slowly, although he did not take his eye off the merchant's daughter for one second. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, listening to the conversation with his keen hearing.

Link hesitated. The girl was strangely quiet. She seemed to be waiting for him to speak first. So be it. He walked over to her; she seemed to regard him with an air of superiority on her part, although she held her head down so he could not see her face.

"So…" for one of the first times in his life, Link could not find the words to speak. He tried again, and succeeded in starting the conversation. "Who are you and why are on my ship, girl?" he spoke the last word with extreme distaste. This fueled Zelda's frustration. Yet she remained just as calm and unphased as she seemed to be before he insulted her.

"I am the head merchant's daughter." She spoke each word slowly and distinctly, as if she were speaking to a child. She could insult him too.

Link's eyes darkened a little. He could pick up little snickers and chuckles from the crew at their Captain being insulted…and by a girl! She continued to talk in this manner, keeping her head down so he couldn't see her smile. "I am on this…ship because your crewmate, Sheik saved me from certain death." Link frowned a little. "But I assure you, I will make it worth your while to take me to the nearest town as soon as possible." She kept her head bowed, waiting for an answer.

Link frightened the whole crew by bellowing out a huge laugh, his eyes watering, exaggerating greatly. He pounded a table, holding his sides and gasping in short breaths. "Take…you…back to…the town!" he paused, and got up. "That was the best joke I have heard in a long time…thanks for the laugh." Although he knew that she was serious, he continued to look amused.

Zelda looked shocked, but kept her head bowed. "I'm not joking…I want you to take me back to the nearest town, please!" She sounded a little angry and frightened at the same time.

Link raised an eyebrow, pleased that she was afraid. "I'm not taking you back to any town, girl." He smiled an evil smile.

Zelda was now furious. "I demand that you take me back to the town, or…" she tried to think of something she would threaten to do. "Or I'll jump!" she motioned to the side of the ship. She jerked upwards, showing her face to him for the first time. Her eyes blazed with anger and her hair flowed out behind her, making her look very threatening.

Link had the most amazing look on his face for a split-second. She was beautiful. He gulped, and realized he must be looking pretty awkward. Thankfully none of the people on board noticed, except for one.

Sheik saw the look he gave the girl. Could it be? Was there a look of intrigue in his Captain's face? It was impossible…wasn't it? He watched with growing interest, having finished with the food and drink.

Link quickly shook himself of the look he had and replaced it with one of amusement. "You want to jump?" he asked her. He motioned for the pirates to cut her bonds. He smiled wryly as he watched her surprised expressions. She glanced up at him in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders a little. "Go ahead."

Zelda didn't understand. "What do you mean?" Link let another evil smile creep up his mouth.

"Go ahead and jump. I'm not going to stop you…" Zelda began to rush for the side of the ship. "But!" she stopped, listening to him. "I'm just giving you a fair warning…we're out in the middle of the ocean. You won't be able to swim more than a few miles…you wouldn't make it to the nearest town even if there was one around these parts, which there isn't."

Zelda was filled with frustration. "Then what am I supposed to do?" she practically yelled at him. He gestured to the ship around him.

"Congratulations girl, you've joined the crew of the White Wolfos." Her jaw nearly fell wide open.

"No." she shook her head. "I will not join your crew of filthy sea scum," she spat out angrily.

"No?" Link approached her threateningly. "Then perhaps you would rather be thrown overboard." She was caught. There was nothing she could do.

"Very well…I will join your crew."

Link had a straight face on. "I expect my dinner in about fifteen minutes. Serve it to me in the galley. Oh, and don't forget the rest of my crew, too." He left her and headed down the galley early so he could relax for a while.

Zelda gasped. She frowned, and yelled at the locked door. "I will not prepare anything! Nor will I serve it to you or any of your filthy scum!" She whirled around, only to see Garian and Dondollo approaching her with evil looks in their eyes.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a woman." Garian approached her. "Tell me Dondollo, do you think she knows how to please a pirate?" He turned to his crewmate.

Dondollo replied in a raspy voice. "I don't know, Garian…perhaps we should find out…" They both began to approach her threateningly.

Zelda backed up until she hit the door where Link had disappeared. She was truly about to panic, and shut her eyes, hoping it would all fade away and turn out to be a bad dream. A loud thump brought her back to her senses. She saw Garian had been knocked to the ground, a little blood streaming from his lip. She noticed Sheik standing in front of her, his fist up at level with his chest.

He cracked his knuckles; the crunching sound made her grimace. "The girl…" he looked around for a moment to make sure everyone was paying attention, ". . . is not to be touched." He cast angry glances in all directions, making sure he made eye contact with every one of the pirates. "Am I understood?" The pirates merely went about their business. No one dared to question the first mate.

Garian grumbled as he pulled himself up and wiped the blood from his lip to his sleeve. "You won't do anything with her anyway..." he sneered as he went back to his work.

Zelda put her hand on Sheik's shoulder. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled.

Sheik blushed a little, and shrugged. "It was nothing." He motioned for her to follow him. "I'll show you where we keep the cooking supplies."

She nodded, still a little angry at the captain, and followed him below deck, though not as far as the first time she had been held.

Sheik explained everything in great detail, making sure she understood what would be expected of her now. "The captain is not patient. You must be sure you have his meals prepared on the dot. You will also be expected to do whatever the captain expects of you. No matter what it is, you must obey." He explained the first rule of the code. "Never go against your captain. Usually the penalty is death." He paused. "I suppose that's all you need to know for now."

Zelda frowned a little. "What if he asks me…" she kept her mouth shut. "Must I obey everything? Why?" she questioned.

Sheik turned to her. "Do you want to die?" he plainly asked.

Zelda gasped. "Well, of course not!"

Sheik nodded. "Then I suggest you do as he says." He looked at her curiously. "By the way, what are you making tonight?"

Zelda returned the curious look. "What do you mean?"

Sheik stared at her. "You do know you have to prepare the food tonight, right?" She gaped. "Not all of it, of course. We provide our own meals. Whatever we want to eat, we eat." He nodded. "You only have to cook the captain's meals." He frowned. "But even that is worse than cooking for anyone else on this ship."

Zelda sighed heavily. It was not as if she had never cooked before, she just didn't want to show her limited abilities to this man. "I know how to cook…" she lied. "How can I cook for him?" she spat hatefully. "I swear, I'll poison him!"

Sheik shook his head. "Sorry, the last cook tried that. He was found out and forced to eat his own poison." He looked at her with amusement. "The captain isn't that stupid."

Zelda sighed again, and began to rummage through the cupboards, trying to find something to cook. She finally threw her hands up in the air and groaned. "How am I supposed to cook if I can't even find the food?"

Sheik chuckled and pointed to a large chest next to her. She opened it and gasped. It was full of fish! Live fish! They were so huge! She grabbed one and lifted it out of the water. It began to thrash wildly about in her hands. She squealed in anguish, dropping it on the floor. It flopped about, refusing to be cooked.

Sheik laughed and grabbed it, quickly stabbing it with a knife. It immediately stopped its movements. "You should kill it before you lift it out of the water…"

Zelda pouted a little, and took it from him, She awkwardly placed it on the table in front of her. She tried to remember once when she was young and watched the cooks prepare the food for her family. It was no use. She couldn't remember what to do next. She turned back towards where Sheik was, only to find he had left. She was alone.

"Alright…" she spoke to herself. "Please let me get this right." She began to fry the fish in a pan, randomly adding spices and herbs to the skin. She found her thoughts wandering…until she heard the ruckus coming from above her.

"Well," she thought to herself, "guess it's time for me to either sink or swim." She put the fish on the best plate she could find, not knowing how it was supposed to look. She tried to adorn it with every addition to make it as attractive as she could, took a deep breath, and started heading for the galley…

_Okay, I made this one longer. Hope you like it! I'll try to update soon, but I'm gonna be gone for two weeks so I don't know if I can update soon. I'll try though. Anywho, thanks for all the encouragement. I really appreciate it._

_Krazieshadowninja: _Wow, cool! I tried to update quickly. Hope you like the new chapter. I don't know when I'm gonna write the American Dragon fic, I've already started a new fic. Maybe later, but I can't at the moment. I'll try to squeeze it in.

_Zekoi: _Yup, he is. Why I cannot say. But you will find out soon…(wink)

_Revan297: _I really like that idea. I might just put her in. I will defiantly think about it. (gives you a gift basket of chocolate) You are a new reviewer! Welcome!

_Chipsdip: _Sure, you could say that. You will find out soon! I read…and I likey!

_Huanir: _That's funny, because I've been checking my chapter closer and stuff. I've had a little help. (winks at mystery person) Anywho, glad you like and I hope I will correct the errors as I go!

_Mathnerdsunite: _Okay, okay! Here you go! (gives you gift basket of mathbooks) Hope you like it!

_Sapphirethewindwolf: _You'll find out…I'm not telling! (laughs maniacally)

_Goldensungeek: _That's weird. I think I understand. I have a collector's edition of four Zelda games on one disc. It's in Germany still though….foreign exchange student…grrr…(gets mad) Anywho, thanks for the review!

_Nonnahs: _Thanks! Yeah, I know. I love them! (hugs) Have another!

_Animedemonnayorin: _I'm so sorry! I will never forget you again! I want you to have a gift basket again! (gives you gift basket of cd's)

_Pixibotan: _Thanks so much! So happy you like it! (gives you gift basket of slinky's and other assorted toys)

_Thehylian: _Sure, I made this one longer just for you. As for the chapters, I'm not sure. Probably around like my other stories…check how long they are. I don't know if the length will increase. It will most likely vary with how I feel. Hope you don't mind. Do you like this length though? Cause it will take me longer with longer chapters to update.

_Moonbeam:_ No, I don't. I liked your first story. I think you should perhaps put it in more poetry form though. Check out other people for help. I think you have done awesome with the poems though. I won't laugh. I promise! (smiles)


	6. Anger or Guilt?

_Hello all again! (bursts into tears) I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately…I've been so busy…anyway…here's your new extra long chapter! I made it longer to compensate! Oh, come on…you know you can't resist the puppy-dog look… (gives all reviewers the eyes) Okay…how about a cookie? Anything, just forgive me!_

Chapter 6

(Anger or Guilt?)

Zelda wandered the ship, eventually finding the galley. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for the inevitable. She swung open the door slowly; the cheers and yelling of drunken men filled the air. She tucked a long strand of her silky blonde hair behind her ears and stepped down into the darkness.

Her eyes scanned the room; it was filled with the low-life scum, every nook and cranny. She wrinkled her nose, and gulped. The horrid stench of alcohol swept over her. She cleared her head, and spotted the captain, his head hung down, in a corner alone.

Link knew she had come. He had smelled her among all the other scents. She must have been well-treated wherever she had come from. The merchant must have been richer than he thought to treat his daughter to such perfumes. Most of the sweet scents were replaced with the smell of seawater, but his keen nose caught the few that were still noticeable. Now he would just wait. He crossed one foot in front of the other on the table in front of him, and leaned back.

Zelda made her way past all the pirates warily. She was pleased to see Sheik watching her from a table, a friendly smile on his face. She noticed a few other pirates staring at her with greedy, hungry looks in their eyes, and not for the fish…She quickened her pace a little, arriving in front of Link, and placed the platter in front of him silently.

Link raised his hat up with a finger, and took his feet off the other side of the table. He stared at the sorry-looking lump that once resembled a fish. "What is this?" he asked. He didn't know why, but he actually found it a little amusing. Perhaps she wasn't going to be as much trouble as he thought.

Zelda stuttered a little. "It's your dinner." she gulped a little. "It's a fish. I cooked it with a special blend of spices." It was true…she had used every single spice available at least once. Including the terms, "Cinnamon, Basil, Salt, Sugar"…all she knew was she had eaten things that had contained these words, and that they had turned out wonderful.

Link raised an eyebrow at the lump of food. He slowly grabbed a knife, and cut a slice off. He raised it to his lips, and bit into it, chewing for a moment thoughtfully.

Zelda sighed thankfully, and turned away, sitting in a seat close by. She closed her eyes, and began to thank every memory she had for being there. At least they had served her well. Or so she thought.

At that moment, she heard a loud choking sound, and turned to see the captain spitting out the fish. He whirled around towards her with his eyes slit together angrily.

"You call this food?" He threw the plate at her. Luckily he was still recovering from the shock of the dinner tasting so horrible and he missed. It did, however, shatter on the wall next to her, sending shards of glass careening everywhere.

She cowered against the glass shards flying past her. One piece cut her cheek slightly, causing a small streak of red to appear and blood to dribble down her hand once she placed it tightly against the wound. "I'm sorry." She whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her. No one had ever acted so harshly around her before, and she was frightened. She hung her head, both of her hands on the floor. She was down on her knees, picking up the glass shards.

Link's sides heaved in anger for a few moments. He stared at the girl in front of him. "I would like to know why you found it so pleasurable to try and kill me with your repulsive cooking." He stated in a hateful matter.

Zelda looked at the floor, a tear falling down her cheek. It wasn't because of the cut, either. She was hurt emotionally. No one had yelled at her like that before. He didn't even care about her. Why was she here? She wasn't going to give him to pleasure of seeing her cry. She wouldn't allow it.

Link sneered, and kicked her a bit in the side. "Get up," he ordered her. "Look at me in the eyes, and answer!" He noticed the entire galley was silent. You could have heard a pin drop, and no one would have said anything.

Zelda pushed herself to her feet, quickly wiping away any sign of tears. She knew it was a feeble attempt; they had now smudged her makeup, and had also caused red marks on her cheeks. She stared at him in sadness. "I'm sorry," she plainly stated, her voice straining to remain un-cracked. "I tried." She looked away quickly.

Link had noticed her tears and her cheek bleeding. He could have sworn, for just a moment, that something, no matter how tiny and quiet, stirred his heart a little. Then, just like that, it was gone. He simply took it as a strange occurrence, and shook his head. He took a deep breath, and raised his lip, sneering at her. "Stop behaving like a child. Get up and go. I don't want to see you again." He sat back down. "Now go, before I lose my temper." He sat down, and the chatting of the pirates resumed, although it was noticeably quieter.

Zelda did not need to be dismissed twice. She hated the man. So much so, she couldn't wait to be separated from him. She ran from the room, running until she came to a stop on the deck. She inhaled the night sea air, and let the tears flow freely. "Who is this man?" she stammered.

Garian watched the girl from behind a post. Now was the time to act. She was alone…and no one else was here. That is, until he saw someone approaching. He cursed under his breath, and made his way to the galley. It must be that nosy Sheik. Someday, the first mate wasn't going to be there, and then…he would be ready.

Zelda held her cheek. It stung badly. She heard the foot steps and stifled her tears. "Oh, Sheik." She spoke out loud. She knew it was him. He was the only one who even cared about her on this miserable confinement. "Why is the captain like that?" she hung over the barrel in front of her, looking out to sea.

There was silence, and then Sheik came up closer to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, leaning beside her. Zelda cleared her throat.

"Yes. Of course. It's just a little cut." She took her hand away, revealing the gash.

Sheik tore off a piece of his clothing, and handed it to her. "Here, put pressure on it. It will stop bleeding." He nodded. "I see you caught a bit of the captain's temper, didn't you?" He smiled a bit, trying to change the mood of depression and misery that hung over the girl.

"Yes. I suppose so. Tell me, Sheik, why is he so angry and hateful? It was an accident. I didn't mean for the fish to turn out so badly. Why is he so mean?" she asked.

Sheik had a far away look in his eyes for a moment, and then sighed deeply. "Let's just say he hasn't had the easiest life." He nodded in thought. "You should go to sleep. It's getting late. The captain has agreed to give you a place to sleep." He paused, and seemed embarrassed.

Zelda cocked her head a little, holding the cloth to her cheek tightly. "What is it? Where am I to sleep?" she asked.

Sheik turned to her, and spoke softly. "The captain has…requested your presence to sleep with him tonight…" he whispered. "It will be alright. The captain is not going to hurt you." He was trying to make her calm and reassured, although he was puzzled. The captain had let very few people into his cabin before. Only he out of the entire crew had seen it, and only once or twice.

Zelda didn't know what to think. He wanted her…to sleep with him? Her heart began to skip beats. "You can tell him…" she stated. "That I would rather sleep with the sharks," she stated hatefully.

Suddenly, a voice echoed out from behind her. "That can be arranged."

Both of them turned around, almost simultaneously. The captain was standing there, watching them. He had a very strange look on his face for a moment. It was as if he was sad, and angry at the same time.

Zelda immediately stepped forward in bitterness about the dinner. "I don't care what you do with me. I won't sleep with you." She was firm on this. She would not be wavered.

Link blinked calmly. "Yes. You will. Otherwise, you can sleep with the men of the crew. And they won't let you have a bed either…" he frowned. "Or would you prefer that?"

Zelda was shocked. She had never heard of sleeping with someone without a bed. What kind of twisted monsters were they? She gulped, and realized she had been beaten for the time being. She relinquished her argument, and nodded in defeat. "Very well, I will sleep with you." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Sheik was about to comfort her, when a loud yell from the captain brought him back to his senses. "Sheik! Go to bed. Tomorrow is a new beginning, and I want my pirates rested." Sheik saluted smartly, and hastily made his way down to the bottom deck. He only hoped Zelda would be alright.

Link paused for a moment. She was crying…why? He shook his head. Emotional females. He turned around, and spoke in a dominant fashion. "Follow me." He began heading towards his cabin. He swung open the door, and walked inside.

Zelda gasped as she entered. She had never seen anything so richly decorated before. She had to wonder though…why was he sleeping with her if he said he didn't want to see her again? She gazed around the captain's quarters.

A window was installed in the middle of the cabin, letting moonbeams shine in. There was a large chest to keep clothes in. It was carved out of a fresh wood. She could still smell it. A large bed was in the corner of the room. It had long, lacey curtains. The sheets were of the finest silks and satins. There was animal fur draped around the top of the bed, in case one got cold. She felt, for one fleeting moment, like she was home. There was a large desk beside the chest, and a chair accompanied it. The room was quite large.

She had never seen anything quite so lovely. She looked down at herself. She felt very out of place. She still had on the clothes she was wearing when Sheik had rescued her. She casually pretended to stretch, and gave her clothes a quick whiff. She swallowed. Her clothes smelled absolutely horrid. The captain didn't seem to notice that she was even there. Zelda recognized something, and it made a tear slide down her cheek.

The drapery that covered the windows had been on her ship. Her father had been taking it to the near town of Lorthen. She pursed her lips, and pushed the thought down, before it awoke more fond memories.

Link turned to the girl. She had to wear something other than that. She would freeze otherwise. That dress probably covered almost nothing. He began to look for something, rummaging in random places, and feeling his pockets.

Zelda sighed in misery. There was nothing she would be able to do. She began to finger her buttons on the back of her dress in nervousness. She couldn't help but begin to shake a little in fear. "Please…" she stuttered. "Be gentle with me. I've never done this before." She led the tears begin to slide down her cheeks.

Link picked out a key from his pocket, and fitted it in the lock for the chest. When he heard what she had said, he stood up. "What are you babbling about?" He stared at the sniffling girl in front of him.

Zelda looked up in exasperation. Why did he have to make everything so difficult? "I have never slept with a man before!" she blurted out in a very embarrassed tone. There. She had said it. She mentally kicked herself. Now she had revealed that she was a virgin.

Link's eyes widened. He looked at her in a confused state. "What are you talking about?" he asked. He had no idea why she had said that.

Zelda was now equally confused. "But…Sheik told me you had wanted to sleep with me…" she stated softly.

Link turned away. So that was why she was so uncomfortable. A smile grew on his lips, and he quickly dismissed it. It was just so funny. "I meant to sleep with me in my quarters. Not to sleep with me in the same bed." He almost, mind you almost, laughed out loud. "I'm letting you sleep there." He pointed to another bed, which was almost hidden. It wasn't a glamorous bed, nor was it dull either. It was just perfect for guests.

Zelda gasped, turned beet red and felt ashamed. "I'm sorry. I…" she shut her mouth for fear of making a bigger fool of herself.

Link muttered something, and turned the key in the chest, gingerly handling something. It was a silk nightgown. He handed it to her, and turned around, rummaging through drawers.

Zelda looked at the nightgown. But she hadn't seen any women aboard besides her…why did he have this? She shook it off, and walked to the most secluded part of the cabin she could find, slipping it over her head. It was so comfortable, it seemed like it was used before that. That made her a bit suspicious. She began to sniff it. It smelled so wonderful. She smiled a bit, but just for a moment. She came out from behind her hiding place, and carried her clothes beside her.

Link glanced up from what he was doing. His heart stopped for a split second. She looked just like…his eyes reflected untold sadness and desperation. He gulped, pushing all the feelings and emotion down and blinked quite a few times. His eyes began to water. He took a deep breath, and calmed himself. "Now you don't smell like rotting seaweed," he stated.

Zelda frowned. "I did not…" she stopped herself. He was being kind in a way, giving her the clothes and a place to sleep for the night. "Thank you," she said softly.

Link did not expect her to say this. He tried to think up a reply. "Forget it." He sat down on his bed, beginning to play with the ring on his finger just like he always did.

Zelda noticed, and after sitting down, asked him in a small voice, "What is the ring for?" She cocked her head a little.

Link stopped. "None of your business!" he spat angrily. "And be careful with that nightgown! Don't you dare get anything on it or tear it!" He sounded like he was ready to kill something.

Zelda rested her head on the pillow, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Goodnight," she stated.

Link paused for a minute. "Wait." Zelda looked up. "What's your name?" he asked.

Zelda smiled a bit to herself. "My name is Zelda. And…you?" she asked hesitantly.

Link frowned. "You may address me as captain or sir." Zelda ignored the comment with frustration. She wouldn't be treated like a slave or something. Then, just before she drifted into sleep, she heard a quiet addition. "My name is Link."

"Link…" she muttered to herself, before falling asleep. One could not usually resist against the soft rocking of the ship, and the quiet creaking of the wood against the waves, and Zelda was no exception.

Link turned away from her, happy to be alone with his thoughts. She reminded him so much of her, he could barely stand it. For a moment, he could swear he was on the verge of madness. He sighed, and fingered the ring again. He could never take it off. It was his oath, and he kept his promises, no matter how long it had been. He opened the window, and inhaled deeply.

At least he was alone. But…loneliness…it can drive you mad. He would know. It had been a long time. He glanced at Zelda, who was sleeping peacefully. "Yes…" he muttered to himself. "A long, long time."

It was not long before Link also fell into a deep sleep. And for the first time since he could remember, he had no nightmares.

_Wow! This took me a long time to write. But if that's what you want, then okay. Anyway, I don't know how my reviewers will like the sleep mistake, but I thought it was cute and funny, so I added it in. Okay, I will be moving soon. So I don't know when I'll update next. I will try to do it soon…and then, yes, I'll make the chapters longer if I can. Hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Revan297: _ No, you didn't creep me out…I am tied to my chair too, in a way. I hope you get free soon, and until then, I will be happy to give you lots to read!

_Sapphirethewindwolf: _Well, now you know what would happen. It seems Link got a little angry…(Link comes in) Link: Well who wouldn't? It had like, every spice in the world added to it! Me: Geez, Link. I'd like to see you do better. (Link runs away) Thanks for all your compliments!

_Huanir: _Hold on a second, you're confusing me. Lol. Well, thanks for your respect, and I hope I continue to be worthy.

_Chipsdip: _Thanks! I love my cliffys! Now you know how Link reacted…a little harshly. But you'll find out why he is so angry later…

_Goldensungeek: _No, you didn't give anything away. I will fix this…(puts out men in black memory thingy and flashes you) There…you didn't see anything. Thanks for all your encouragement!

_Nonnahs: _You are very right, my friend! And thanks a lot! I did have a great time! I Went to California for a visit to relatives.

_Animedemonnayorin: _Thank you…I'll try to go fast. It has whatever music you want in it! It's magical! (winks)

_Moonbeams…(all of them): _I am a little confused, but that's normal for me…so no biggie. Anyway, I am happy you seem to like my story so much, and I hope you enjoy it in the future.

_Thehylian: _I like this idea as well. I just might put that in later on. I think this is going to be a very long story. I will not reveal anything about the Sheik and Zelda comment, only that there may be a little fluffiness and such around chapters…(winks)

_Krazieshadowninja: _I'm glad you liked my fic about Black. And I don't know about the scales thing. I never wrote about it. I'll just leave that up to you to imagine.

_Somesaytheworldwillend: _Well, now you know. It ended up pretty badly. Like I said in the hylian's reader reply, I'm not commenting.

_Fallenavalon: _Okay, I tried to make it pretty long. Although all these replies get me tuckered out. Anyway, I thank you for your kind comments, and as for the ring…(looks around suspiciously…) you'll see. (gives you a basket of stuffed animals) Hope you like it, new reviewer!

_Chenoweth: _Lol, you must have been hyper when you wrote this review. I love the llama! I will give it to my friend! She loves them! It's so cool! Anyway, I would give you chocolate, but I don't think you need it, so…(gives you a gift basket of other candy) There you go…

_Blondie91: _Oh my goodness. I have never heard that compliment before. Well, thank you so much. I am so glad you enjoy it. I updated! How did you like this chapter?

_Damarshmallow: _I looked everywhere for the double o anywho, but I couldn't find it anywhere…where is it? (gets frustrated) Thanks for the compliment though, and I hope you continue to read. (gives you a basket of marshmallows)

_Okay, I'm finally done with all the replies…lol. I am so happy to have so many people enjoying this fic. Hope you all continue to read and enjoy!_


	7. A Pirate's Life For Me?

_Okay…I couldn't make you wait too long…unfortunately; this will be my last update for a while most likely…unless I get a hold on a computer before we find a house and stuff. Moving day! Virginia, here I come…shrug Oh well…I'm not going to have computer access for like a month, so excuse me if I don't update in a while, but please keep posted. I am NOT going to leave this story on hold, I swear. I will update as soon as I can. To keep you from having a nervous breakdown, it's an extra long chapter…_

Chapter 7

(A pirate's life for me?)

Zelda's eyes fluttered open. She gazed around the cabin groggily, trying to remember what events had taken place last night. "Oh…that's right," she stated. She had fallen asleep in the captain's quarters...Captain Link. She yawned, and stretched a bit. The captain was gone. She slipped on some clothes she found nearby, presuming that they had been left out for her. She wrinkled her nose a bit as she looked in the mirror at her reflection.

The girl that stared back at her was someone she didn't know. The tiny pair of pants on her barely covered her thighs, and the torn up shirt was hanging in pieces in the back. She grimaced slightly. "Just wonderful. Now I'm a piece of sea scum." She frowned as she spoke to herself. She swung open the door, and the bright rays of sunshine temporarily blinded her. She blinked a few times, opening her eyes to find a few pirates staring at her.

"Well, look who's finally awake!" an angry voice called. She glanced up to see the captain in the tall tower towards the middle of the boat. She began to wonder why it was there. Before she could reply, Link had grabbed a rope, and slid down the side of the mast, landing in front of her. "No one sleeps in on this ship!" he barked. "Now, report to Sheik, and he will direct you to your first duty." He turned to leave. She really did look like a pirate.

"Hold on a minute!" she returned the cross attitude. "You can't tell me what to do!" she retorted angrily. "I will not report to anyone! I may be part of your "crew" but I won't be ordered around!" She pursed her lips, watching him stop with a certain satisfactory feeling in her gut.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear…" Link whirled around, and pinned her to the mast, grinding her back into the wood just a bit. "As long as you are on my ship, you will obey my commands, whether you like it or not!" He put his face right next to hers, so his piercing blue irises glared into hers. "Am I understood?" he spat out, moving back a little.

Zelda gulped a little. "Yes… yes, Link." She stammered, gulping a large lump down in her throat. Everyone on the ship froze. No one had ever referred to the captain as such. Half of the crew hadn't even known the captain's real name.

"What was that!" Link demanded, facing her once again. "You will address me as captain or sir! Never call me by my name!" he ordered, grinding her shoulder into the wood with full force.

Zelda was shocked and stunned. Why not? What was wrong with his name? She was brought back from her thoughts by the feeling of the wood grinding against her bone, and the pain that shot up her arm. "Yes, sir!" she blurted out, almost to the brink of tears. Her tender shoulder was not used to any rough treatment and the shock of something hurting her made her obedient.

"Good," Link stated, turned on his heel and heading for the crow's nest. Her thought drifted back to a week ago. Her father had hated for her to accompany him on his deliveries. She had barely gotten to go that time. It was a celebration present…for her birthday. She began to feel a lump form in her throat. If only he were still alive.

"Well, good morning!" a cheery voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Sheik was standing in front of her. "I figured you wouldn't know where to find me, so I set out to find you. It wasn't very hard. You stick out like a goldfish in a shark pond," he stated, smiling a bit. Zelda returned the smile reluctantly.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked, feeling a little down and depressed, not to mention a bit dizzy. Sheik watched her expressions, and her face paled a bit.

"Uh oh…" he murmured quietly. "Are you feeling alright?" She was starting to look a little green and gagged a bit. Sheik's eyes widened and he grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side of the ship. In a few minutes, Zelda lifted her limp form off of the side of the ship. She groaned, and held her stomach.

"So much for…" she had to pause and lean over the ship, emptying her stomach of any contents it had left. "For...me being a pirate," she stated, smiling weakly. Some of the pirates began to laugh at her, but a stern glare from Sheik silenced them immediately.

"You'll get used to it. It only takes a day or two." He rubbed her back gently, feeling a little awkward as he did. Zelda smiled, and turned around.

"That felt wonderful…the rubbing. I feel better now, even if I'm kind of hungry." She felt her stomach rumble, although she wasn't sure if she should eat.

"Maybe you should wait until dinner tonight. Then you can eat. Better play it safe…" he mumbled, staring at her. He was thankful that she couldn't see anything but his eyes and a bit of his blonde hair. "Come here, I want to show you the first of your jobs on the White Wolfos." He motioned for her to follow him. He led her to the front of the ship. A pirate turned to look at Sheik and Zelda.

"Sheik, who's this?" The man stood up. He was a huge pirate, very burly and muscular. He wore a simple shirt, and Zelda realized where she had seen him before. He was with that other pirate when they had cornered her. She looked afraid and shy.

"This is Zelda, the new pirate," he stated, smiling beneath his covering. "The captain told me to have her report to you for her breaking in," he chuckled softly. "Be gentle with her, won't you?" He left the two alone; he had too much work to do that day.

Zelda gulped, and looked up at the pirate with fear in her eyes. He returned her look with a smile. She gasped inwardly. His teeth were horrible! They were almost a solid brown…she wrinkled her nose. He stopped smiling. "I know…" He admitted. "The teeth are brown. But that's how everyone is around here. We don't care what we look like." Zelda cocked her head a little. "Oh, look at me." He sighed. "Rambling on when I need to tell you about the job…Alright." He faced her. "My name is Dondollo."

Zelda frowned. "I know who you are," she spoke in a cold tone.

Dondollo winced. "Sorry about that one night, mate, it's just been a long time since we've seen any women, and well, we get restless. There are more than a handful of scurvy dogs on this ship, I assure you!" He gestured. "But you know I'm not here to teach you about the ship…that's someone else's job. I'm here to introduce you to my friends, mop and bucket." He threw them at her. "The captain wants the deck scrubbed spotless before the end of the week…you'd better get started." He smiled wryly, making fun of her. "When you're done, report back to me for your next assignment."

Zelda's mouth dropped open in shock. They thought she was going to scrub for them? Did they think she couldn't do it? Well, she would show them a thing or two! She mopped and rubbed, putting all her effort into it. She soon saw that it was not as easy as the servants at her old home had made it look. By the time she finished scrubbing, polishing, and generally cleaning the deck; her hands were wrinkled and blistered. She strolled up proudly to Dondollo. "Finished!" she stated, overflowing with pride.

Donodollo laughed heartily. "No you aren't, mate!" he pointed towards the rest of the ship. "You've barely begun!" he stated, slapping her on the back in a friendly gesture. "Get going! You've got a lot of work to do!" Zelda gaped in exasperation. The captain wanted her to do the entire ship? She sighed loudly, and began working, all her pride gone.

Link watched her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her wince, and pull her hand back. A bit of red dripped onto the deck from her dainty hand. Sheik approached his captain. "You know, there's only one who has ever completed the whole thing before dark, but she is getting close."

Link didn't look at Sheik and spoke softly. "I know that. I'm not blind." He stared at her with amusement in his eyes. "She will make a good pirate."

"Just like someone else did…she's almost finished." Sheik was surprised. Sure enough, as soon as he had finished speaking, Zelda had stood up and gone looking for Dondollo. Link watched as Dondollo pointed Zelda in her next direction. He leaned against the crow's nest; somehow he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sheik, go and take control of the helm. Steer us north. I have a feeling there's plunder ahead." He shut his eyes, resting. Sheik obeyed, relieving Kinru of his duties. The next thing Zelda knew, she was facing a young man just a few years older than Link himself.

"So…you're sent to me, eh?" Kinru asked, surveying Zelda as if she were a slave on the market. "I suppose I can show you a few things about tying ropes, they are my specialty you know." He led her over to the edge of the boat, holding up a rope. "Now, watch and repeat." He ordered. Zelda only partly watched; she didn't even catch half of the things he did. He handed the rope to her after undoing the amazing slipknot. "Your turn," he stated.

Zelda tried, she really did. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to tie a knot, much less a slipknot. When she ended up tangling her own fingers, she held up her hands sheepishly. "Umm…tada?" she lamely stated. Kinru sighed.

"No." He untied her fingers. "Do it again," he ordered. Zelda spent the rest of that day memorizing how to tie all sorts of knots and bows with rope. By the end of the lesson, her hands were rubbed raw and several fingers were bleeding. Her nails were broken and chipped off. She stifled a few tears. Kinru noticed. "None of that blubbering, mate. Don't you worry. Your hands will be thick as a clam shell in a few days." He smiled, patting her on the back. "Well, you'd better report to your next lesson then!"

Zelda wandered the deck, before meeting with her final lesson that day, because it was almost time for the captain's dinner and she couldn't be taught anything in the dark. She was thankful it was the last lesson. At first she couldn't see her teacher, but she knew who it was. "Sheik!" she squealed. She knew he would be gentle and patient. He stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, Zelda, ready for your lesson?" he asked, leading her down into the kitchen once more. "It's time I taught you just how to cook!" He grinned. "Now, take another fish. Let's do this right and make the captain pleased." Zelda was nervous, but agreed. Sheik took the time before letting her cook to wash her hands and bandage them up. He held up his own hands, which were covered with nicks and scars. "See? That's why I wear bandages and such." He walked over to the chest where the fish were kept. He tossed her a knife. "Kill one," he stated, watching her.

"Alright," she shakily replied. She chose one, and plunged the knife into it repeatedly, after about the tenth time it stopped thrashing. She held it out of the water as it dripped on the floor. Quickly, she transferred it to the cutting board. "How was that?" she asked with pride.

"Good, if you're trying to make sushi!" he laughed. "Next time, try to stab it once!" he helped her with the knife and spices, telling her what to add and when to add it. She found she was actually enjoying his company. Her heart swelled when she served the captain his dinner that night.

Link lifted the fish to his lips, very hesitant. He cautiously took a bite, and chewed. It was quite good! He even turned his head to nod at her. "Not bad," he stated, although it was the best thing he had to eat in months. She smiled at him, her heart warming towards him just a tiny bit. The stiffness in her shoulder quickly made her annoyed with him. Link noticed her smile. For just a brief moment, he could have sworn that his heart stopped.

Zelda escaped from the galley as soon as she could. She knew almost half of the crew now. It helped to ease her pain just a bit. In a way, although she hated to mention it, there was a kind of comfort in their presence. She sat on a crate next to the starboard side of the ship. Sheik had also taught her a few ship terms while she cooked. He had taught her the words helm, aft, crow's nest, and quite a few more. She breathed in the quiet cool air of the night, flexing her tired hands painfully. She heard footsteps coming her way and smiled, closing her eyes. "Sheik, I think the captain liked his food. Thanks for helping."

A familiar voice caused her blood to run cold. "It's not Sheik." She whirled around to find herself staring into the captain's steel ice blue irises. "I was wondering why it seemed to taste so good tonight." He calmly spoke. "And I said it wasn't bad. I didn't say it was good." He stared at her.

"What do you want?" she asked, not it a rude tone but one that wanted him to state his business and leave her alone. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, not looking at him anymore. She couldn't stand it. He was so mean.

"You never did a lesson with me," he stated quietly. "It's my turn to teach you something." Zelda winced visibly. What did he want to teach her? Whatever it was it must be painful.

"What do you want to teach me?" she asked angrily. She stared at the sky. "How to kill women and children?" She stopped herself. That might be going to far…even he didn't deserve that…at least not yet.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" he asked softly, sitting beside her. Zelda was puzzled.

"What?" she asked, bewildered at his sudden change of attitude.

"The stars," he stated in an almost non violent voice. "Sometimes I come out here just to gaze at them all night." Zelda felt her anger melting away. "This is my lesson." He stated, pointing. "You see, when we're out here all alone, we use the stars to guide us. That and a compass." He pulled an old rusty compass out of his clothes pocket. "Now…that star right there, the North Star, or Polaris. That's our current guide." He put the compass away.

"That one?" Zelda pointed to a bright star in the distance. "Is that the North Star?" At that moment, a sudden heave from the ship caused her pointing hand to falter.

"No. That's the moon." Link stated, having to keep a chuckle down. Zelda frowned.

"I didn't mean to point at the moon…I was pointing at that one." Link shook his head. Zelda continued pointing, refusing Link's help to find the star, until he finally lost his patience, grabbing her arm with his and holding her hand with his hand. He directed her towards it, pulling her hand close to where he was pointing.

"That one! Right there! That's the North Star!" It took him a second, but he realized what he was doing, and immediately let go of her, turning just a very light shade of pink.

Zelda didn't notice, and stood up in a huff. "I'm going to bed!" she announced, and turned on her heel, storming towards his quarters.

"Are they hurt?" a whisper reached her sensitive ears. She turned around, confused. She had never heard him whisper like that before.

"Are what hurt?" she looked at him. For just a moment, he looked so sad and desperate. She almost felt her heart reaching out to him.

"Your hands. Do they hurt?" he asked, his soft eyes piercing into her soul. "You worked hard." Zelda blushed visibly, quickly trying to hide it.

"I'm fine." She hid her face for a moment. Thankfully, Link did not notice her blush. He nodded, gesturing towards his quarters, where food was set out for her.

"You may go." Zelda returned the nod, and hurriedly left his presence, eating the food in his room as if she had never eaten before. She fell asleep almost immediately in her bed he had prepared. A full stomach always helped one to sleep.

Link stared at the stars. His heart began to break again, just like it did the first time he saw her. He just never let anyone know…the hurt. He clutched at his chest, stifling a few tears. "I can't…I can't go through it again!" he thought. Each time his heart beat; it sent a shockwave of memories through his body. Those memories were slowly killing him. The girl did not help. He just wouldn't look at her. Yet, he had to admit it. It was strange that for the first time in years, he had no nightmares. He fell to the ground, the turmoil and agony building in his soul. He began to black out; the last thing he saw before he entered the realm of unconsciousness was his ring. He remembered…

Sheik approached his captain, and picked him up using all his strength. He set the captain on his bed, being careful not to wake Zelda. "Captain…" he stated, as Link awoke from the brief blackout. "you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Link opened his eyes, and replied to Sheik. "Get out. When I want your opinion I will ask you for it." Sheik was hurt, but didn't show it. He shut the door behind him.

"As you wish…captain." Now it was Link's turn to wince. He had just hurt his friend. He knew it. He sighed, and drifted into a long troubled sleep, playing with his ring.

_Okies! Here's the next chapter! And holy…wow! A lot of reviews! Thanks for everything! swims in my reviews Keep them coming! Hee hee! "Well" is my new teaser for replies! _

_Sweet-saphine: _Hello hello hello there new reviewer! (gives you basket of pretty flowers) yes, the story was first inspired by the Pirates of the Caribbean, although the plot is nothing like the movie…as for the woman…keep being perplexed. winks

_The Hylian: _Wow…what a compliment. I'm picked up five feet off the ground! Thanks so much…yes, I am aware of Harry Potter, although I do not read the books, I do watch the movies. And I know what you mean about starting out so so…but then exploding into wonder! Lol…

_Sapphirethewindwolf: _ Yes, Garian is a sly one…and I am not obligated to say what he is planning…gulps because he has me pinned with a knife Um…next question?

_Zekoi: _You may review as you wish! It's fine that you didn't review the last chapter! And yes, Link does get upset very easily…hmph. Why, you ask? Well…

_Revan297: _Yes, the move is annoying…thanks for the luck. His love die? What do you mean? But do you know? Well…

_Opiafire: _Thanks! I'm so glad you feel that way. It's getting hard to update, especially with the move and school and such. Yes, well…thanks for the encouragement. You're so nice.

_ChipsDipamy: _Thanks! I am so glad you like it! I will try!

_Huanir: _Thanks! I am so pleased with your comments! You are right in a way. There's so much more…Well…

_damarshmellow: _Thank you, thank you…bows I did my best!

_Krazieshadowninja: _Wow! You sure did update fast! And wow, what a story…yes! I know the cheeseburger song! Yay! Let's sing it together…ready?

_blondie91: _Hee hee! Thanks! I tried…hope the length makes up for it! I tried to make it long!

_AnimedemonNayorin: _No problem! Glad you like them! I am happy you like the story! It makes me so relived when I find out my stories are appreciated and looked forward too! I hope it continues to make you happy! .

_Nonnahs: _Updated for you! Hee hee! Um…lots of places to visit! Yes, I was near. Go and see Sixflags if you can! Lol. That's where I would go! Unless you went already.

_Silverpistola: _Wow! Another new reviewer! hugs I'm so happy that I am overflowing with joy! Or it could be that pizza I ate…hmmm….lol. (gives you a gift basket full of cookies) Here you go!

_Goldensungeek: _Thanks for that! I needed to know…it was bugging me.

_ChipsdipMiya: _You'll beat her someday! But thanks for the compliment, and as for your question…Well…(Just love doing that! .)

_RayxJade: _Cool! I can't wait for the updates! I love your cute little stories! They are so…..cute! Hee hee! Oh, and it is FAR from being completed, trust me….

_EwanLover71690:_ Wow…weird, yet cool. Thanks. Oh! And have a gift basket! (gives you basket of random things!)

_FutureJ: _Hee hee! Thank you…hugs very happily . I hope you like the rest of my story too! I think it will be very interesting!

_Cloakedfigure: _Okay, here's your update! Thank you for the review and compliments! (gives you a gift basket of stuffed animals) Here you go! Oh, and now that's what? Four new people! Wow!

_Moonbeam: _She's eaten, don't worry. I wouldn't starve her…I just didn't put it in until this chapter. Did you know the game has been postponed? Well it has! At least I am almost sure. And it won't be coming out until March…sigh…oh well. I'll wait till I get the real information. Thanks for the review, and as for your questions, all I will say is Well…

_Okay, that's it. Time for the move! Wish me luck, I'll update soon! Bye bye! winks and disappears _


	8. Raging Fever

_Hello all! I'm finally all moved and stuff. Unfortunately, I have yet to get a house. So updates will not be coming very frequently, although I promise they will come! For instance, here's one now!_

Chapter 8

(Raging Fever)

Zelda's eyelids fluttered open slowly. She noticed Link was not present. This wasn't good. She ran outside, bursting through the door. She was thankfully dressed as she had slept in her clothes. Sheik was visible, shouting orders to the other pirates and moving around. She reported to him without being told. Link was nowhere to be seen. Sheik sent her to do her regular chores, which seemed to be mopping and washing dishes.

It was many hours before she finished. She was a hard worker. She threw her hair back behind her head and ran to the front of the ship. The strong breeze lifted her spirits. She grabbed a rope and leaned over the side of the railing. She let her eyes close as the salty scent of the ocean surrounded her. The sun was steadily lowering. She had slept late, and worked far into the afternoon.

Link leaned against a mast in the shadows, watching Zelda's figure glow in the orange sun's light. The blend of the red hues reflecting off of the waves seemed to calm everyone. Her hair billowed out behind her, flying about her shoulders. Her new boots fit her well. She smiled, making Link catch his breath and unconsciously clutch his chest. He swallowed hard, knowing he couldn't handle it.

Sheik walked over to his captain. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. The sunset at sea did not compare to any other of nature's wonders.

Link continued to watch Zelda, although it hurt his heart. No one would ever know by looking at him. "Yes…beautiful." He said softly.

Sheik smiled. At least the captain's moods still improved by watching the sea. Before he had a chance to reply to his superior, Link was gone.

Zelda turned around. Only a glimmer of light still danced on the waves as the sun quickly sank into the sea. After dinner, she made her way into the captain's room. She had almost lain down, once again in her clothes, when something caught her eye. She saw the trunk the captain had taken the nightgown from was open. Glancing behind her, she hesitantly approached and knelt beside it. She lifted a few more clothing articles out of it. She felt something hard and pulled out two wooden toy swords. She laughed lightly. Next she pulled out a locket, which was empty, a few old pieces of jewelry, and finally, an old picture frame and a small book. She blew the dust off the glass and squinted. A figure began to become clearer.

Upon closer inspection, she could barely establish the fact that it was a person…she sighed, and put everything back except the book. It was a worn, leather-bound journal. She began to flip through, her curiosity getting the best of her. She stopped on a page, muttering to herself. At least she would have something to read. She was quite surprised how thick the small book was. She sat on her bed and began to indulge herself…

_January 5th, Year 1_

_I picked up a nice plate today. It was studded with jewels and had a very nice shine to it. I wonder when those wedding ships will learn to stay off these seas. It doesn't matter. I will teach them to stay off. I try, but it hurts…_

Zelda felt her conscience begin to prod her. It was the captain's journal. She pushed the guilt down and opened the diary to another page.

_March 17th, Year 1_

_There's a strange breeze blowing today. I wonder where I should steer us. I have no idea. I still see you…can you see me? I wonder…I will make you proud, I'll keep my vows. I'll keep my promise. I'll never let go… _

Zelda snapped out of her trance to hear a harsh breathing. She looked up from the book to see the captain glaring at her, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Zelda gulped down a small lump in her throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" his voice was strangely quiet.

"This isn't what it looks like." She tried in vain to find some way of justifying herself.

"What?" He noticed her shaky hands holding his journal. His eyes flashed, and he lunged forward, roughly yanking it out of her hands. He was overwhelmed. He closed his eyes, turning away from her frightened expression.

"I didn't read much of it…" she stammered, before shutting her mouth.

"Get out." he whispered, clutching the journal close to his heart, hearing his rapid pulse pounding in his head.

"What did you say?" she mumbled faintly. She had a feeling it wasn't good. She was so nervous; her whole body was noticeably shaking now.

"Get out!" he screamed through clenched teeth, throwing whatever was near at her. "Get out now!" She dodged a crystal platter, which promptly shattered on the wall.

Zelda threw open the door and ran to the opposite side of the ship. She didn't dare to go close to his room the rest of the night. This continued for a few days. The captain barely spoke at all and was rarely seen. Zelda stayed close to Sheik. She finally ventured up the courage to ask about the journal. Sheik turned towards her, pulling a rope, heaving a bit.

"Journal? What journal?" he asked.

Zelda sighed inwardly. "The journal in the captain's room." It was a good thing she had decided to help him pull the rope because at that moment he dropped it in shock. She grunted, holding it with all her strength. Sheik quickly recovered and grabbed the rope again. He was silent for a moment, before talking in a hushed tone.

"It's a penalty of death to read his journal. What did you read?" He was surprised Zelda was still alive. Suddenly, a ray of sunshine enveloped her. Sheik blinked a few times. No…he looked at her. Now that's it…he knew.

"I only read two entries. Something about a plate and wind," she stammered. She shrugged awkwardly. "It seemed like he was writing to someone."

Sheik was quiet again. He looked out to sea pensively and frowned as if sensing some impending doom.

Days passed as Zelda continued to avoid Link, bunking with Sheik and the other pirates, who now seemed to accept her. She looked upon all of them with a surprising faint sense of fondness beginning to stir in her heart.

Days flew by, each just as slow and routine as the next. Yet, recently, something seemed just out of order, like an orange in a barrel of apples. She couldn't figure it out, but there was a palpable feeling of tension in the air, and it bothered her. Everywhere she turned, she heard grumbles, curses, and angry tones. She was just minding her own business, mopping as usual, when she noticed Kinru and Dondollo. Usually, these two were best friends…she stopped mopping. Everyone seemed so antsy and nervous.

"I tell you, you're asking for a gutting, mate!" Dondollo burst out, glaring daggers at Kinru.

"You just try it, you white-finned hagfish!" Kinru spat angrily. Zelda gaped. What was going on? She stepped forward.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she asked.

"He stole my rum! My personal stash under my bunk!" Dondollo fumed.

"Nonsense! I never touched it!" Kinru unwrapped a rope, squeezing it in anger.

Zelda was bewildered. What was going on? They were arguing like children over a toy. Before she could say anything, Dondollo lunged towards Kinru, his body mass knocking the air out of his opponent, and threw him to the ground.

Though Dondollo had the brute strength, Kinru had the smarts. He quickly tied the rope around his foe's neck. Dondollo thrashed, desperate to get the rope off. Sheik appeared out of nowhere, ripping the two apart from each other and thrusting himself in between them. "Are you two daft? You know the captain's penalty for brawling! Would you two start behaving like pirates!" he yelled.

Zelda put her hand timidly on Sheik's shoulder. He shook it off immediately. "Don't touch me! And get back to your mopping!" he shouted. Zelda drew back with a hurt expression. Sheik had never taken that tone with her before. She cocked her head, suddenly realizing what was different. There was no wind. There hadn't been for days. Not even a breeze fluttered the masts.

"Sheik, what's going on?" she asked. Before he could reply, Garian appeared behind him, and lunged. Sheik countered, and a large scuffle began. Dondollo, Sheik, Garian, and Kinru were all in a pile; each one biting, cursing, punching, and kicking his way through.

From the shadows of the ship, Link watched. He sighed inwardly. He had been expecting this to happen. The madness had come…He reached into his pocket and fished out his trusty flute. He lifted it to his lips, and began to play a haunting melody. He closed his eyes and let the lilting notes carry through the night.

Little did Link know, at the exact same moment he began to play the flute; Zelda, out of pure desperation to make the fighting stop, began to sing. One by one, all of the pirates halted what they were doing. Not one of them dared to move for fear of breaking the spell. It seemed both of them were in perfect harmony, Link's flute carrying the soft, sweet melody, and Zelda's harmonious crooning melded as one.

"She's a siren," Sheik breathed, as all activity ceased and the pirates seemed to go into a trance.

"_When you're lost, and feel like you're falling, never give up, I'll show you the way, I'll be right here, waiting each day. Never forget, always remember, never forget, your heart knows the way, never forget, and I will find you, never forget my love…"_

She began to repeat it, soothing all the pirates. Sheik felt as if he might just melt right there. How could such a young thing have a voice like that? The night seemed almost like a black hole, that swallowed all reality except her voice and Link's song.

Zelda and Link both had their eyes closed. Somehow, they were almost right next to each other. Link's flute seemed to search out the perfect notes, his fingers moving as if he had played it countless times.

Zelda's voice held out the last note, ending all too soon. The stars seemed to pierce the night, shining for all they were worth. Then, as if by magic, a gentle breeze began to stir the sails.

Sheik walked over to the two as if in a trance, still hardly daring to breathe, much less speak.

Link was the first to open his eyes. He had heard her…she was…magnificent. Her voice was unsurpassed. He gulped a bit, surprised at his thoughts and emotions. For just a moment, he was overwhelmed with a desire to turn towards Zelda. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to never let her go. As quick as it came, it was gone.

Zelda soon also opened her eyes. She had gotten far too carried away…she noticed Link in front of her. He stared at her for a moment, before turning to his crew.

"We have wind! The fever is gone!" he shouted. Everyone cheered. Zelda turned to Sheik, questioning him with her eyes.

"Cabin fever." Sheik stated. "Sorry about the yelling. Tempers get short when the wind stops and cabin fever arrives."

"Cabin fever?" she asked lamely. She was bewildered. Sheik smiled in a knowing manner.

"It's over now." The breeze waved a few locks of his bright blonde hair about his gentle red eyes. "Like the captain said, we've got wind."

Zelda cocked her head for a moment; his red eyes were so…strange. As Sheik noticed what she was looking at, he turned away. "I know…unnatural, aren't they? It doesn't bother me though." Everyone began to look lively. Zelda served Link his dinner, as usual, except for the fact that she did not look at him. She ran outside after getting a bite to eat herself. The stars were shining so brightly that Zelda had to blink back tears because of the beauty.

The ship cut neatly through the water. There was no sound of water rippling, all was silent. The night was still, and there was no one else on deck. No one, that is, but Link. He walked casually over to Zelda. His voice resounded through the night air. "Your singing isn't too bad." He blandly stated. He wasn't sure if he should be talking to her anyway.

"Would it kill you to compliment someone sincerely?" she asked, as a bit of annoyance rolled off of her tongue.

"Possibly, yes." Link stated, his large blue orbs sparkling with a very rare sign of playfulness.

"Nevermind." Zelda muttered, unamused.

"I came to tell you that you can sleep in my quarters again." He was silent for a moment. "Unless you have a death wish, I would advise against looking through my things again." He began to walk away.

"Wait! Captain!" Zelda cried out. Link stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "Thank you." She even gave him a gentle smile, her pearly teeth shimmering in the cold night air. Link almost smiled in return, but caught himself and returned to his cabin. Zelda decided to relax. She let the breeze lift her spirits. It was times like these…they almost made being a captive at sea worth it. Almost.

Link lay down on his bed, burying his head in his arms. He looked at his ring, and clenched it in his hand. Never take it off…words began to encircle his mind. Promise me…Memories began to unearth themselves. He shook his head, pushing them back down. Should he remain on course? He would pass…could he go there? What about Sheik? Should he? He drifted into a deep, dark sleep.

Zelda came into his room later that night, tiptoeing to her bed, and falling asleep instantly.

_Oh…all of you thank you for your compliments so much…they really keep me going! I hope you liked this long chapter…took forever to type it. I will try to update soon…but I can't do reader replies, I've heard they are taking stories down for that…I'll find out more…can anyone tell me if this is true or not?_


	9. The Storm Within

_Hello…Vegas! Just kidding… Here's another update, I hope you enjoy it so quickly; the chapters are coming nonstop to me. I jot them down, and then come to the library to copy them and stuff. I will still hold off on reader replies, although I thank you all for your encouragement…Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

(The Storm Within)

Links was surprisingly very tired and weary that morning. Zelda was right up and awake before Link. This was strange, but she went about her duties as usual. Just after Link woke up, Sheik burst into his cabin. Link jerked his head upwards. "What's wrong?" he slurred.

"Did you know where we're going? Excuse me captain, but are you completely insane?" he blurted out.

"Sheik, I know where we are going, and no, I am not insane." He raised an eyebrow. "Time to put the crew on full alert." He walked out of his cabin, leaving Sheik alone. He sniffed the air deeply, and frowned. He approached the crow's nest and began to climb, grabbing one wooden handle after another. When he reached the top, he swept up the nearby spyglass and peered out over the horizon.

Zelda looked up and watched the captain high above. Something about him…was strange. She pursed her lips, and continued to stare.

"Something interesting?" Sheik asked, leaning against the side of the ship, smiling warmly. He raised an eyebrow at her knowingly.

"No, No…" She quickly blushed a very visible shade of crimson." Nothing…"

Sheik looked up where she was looking, eyeing the captain's muscular figure looking out over the ocean. "Ahhh…I see." He playfully jabbed her in the stomach.

"The…gulls!" Zelda pointed out a small flock of seagulls circling the crow's nest. "I've never seen any." she trailed off.

Sheik looked at her suspiciously. "Yes..The gulls…" He smiled, shook his head, and began to walk away. "Females…always trying to hide things."

Zelda opened her mouth in a funny way, and out of playfulness, quickly threw a wet sponge at Sheik's back, hearing it make contact with the back of his neck with a watery splat.

Sheik felt the back of his neck, which was now soaked, and charged towards Zelda, pinning her in a playful manner. "Take it back…" He held the sponge above her. "Say you never meant to hit me!" He shook it threateningly.

"No!" she squealed, laughing heartily.

"Take it back…" he chuckled, squeezing a few drops of soapy water on her face.

"No!" she sputtered, short of breath.

"Fine." Sheik burst in a huge smile, and wrung out the sponge, drenching Zelda. She uttered a few spitting noises, until she heard a loud voice interrupt.

"Excuse me." Link was watching them about two feet away. Sheik quickly rolled away from Zelda and saluted, Zelda doing the same. "Sheik, come with me." He stated. "And you…get back to your chores." He began to walk away, not looking at Zelda.

"What is it, captain?" Sheik asked.

Link, to tell the absolute truth, was…confused and angry. About a lot of things…he shook his head. "Tell me what you see." He pursed his lips, gesturing to the wide span of the ocean with a jerk of his head.

Sheik closed his eyes, and a powerful gust of wind nearly swept him off his feet. He inhaled deeply, and then turned to Link. "A storm…a big one," he shakily replied, a look of nervousness clearly showing on his face.

Link nodded, satisfied. "And just how far away would you guess?"

At that moment, before Sheik could reply, a sudden change in the waves caused the ship to lurch forward. The first mate turned to Link, breathing heavily. "Not far."

Link sprinted to the center of the ship and leaped upon the top of a large box. "There's a storm brewing! Everyone, to your posts! Tie the lifelines!"

Zelda was shocked and disoriented. One moment, she was scrubbing the deck and everyone was calm. The next, every soul was shouting and scrambling. She noticed they were all tying ropes around themselves and a post in the center of the ship. By the time she got to the middle, all of the ropes were gone. She started to panic, and then she heard a voice.

"Here…take this one." Garian held a rope out to her.

"Thanks…" She uncertainly accepted it. She didn't hesitate to use the special knot Kinru had taught her. She leaned over the side of the ship, and a group of dark ominous clouds began to surge closer. She watched them, and heard a slight rumble in the distance. Flashes of green light began to show in the clouds, the wind began to lash at Zelda's hair and blouse.

Everyone now had their life lines secure, and it was a good thing because at that moment…it hit. The worse storm the pirates had ever seen. Crewmen were tossed like leaves in the wind. The rain was falling hard, and the thunder grew louder every time it struck.

Sheik quickly found Zelda, and pressed himself over her, keeping both of them steady and locked in place.

Link was active constantly, battling with the storm, yelling almost at the top of his lungs to be heard about the pouring rain and the roaring thunder. "Sheik! Tie down those sails! Secure the cannons!"

Sheik gave Zelda an apologetic look and began to climb up to the mast. The rain was falling so fast and so hard that it was now becoming painful. It was getting hard to distinguish who was who. A quick flash of lightning lit up the dark sky, followed closely by an ear-splitting clap of thunder.

Zelda's heart was racing. She was crying, although no one would have ever been able to tell through the rain. The waves threw the ship over and around. She was slammed against a railing, wincing as the wood ground into her shoulder and back.

Dondollo and Kinru were busy tying the sails down, along with Garian and Siekken, a pirate Zelda had just recently befriended.

The rain stung Zelda's face; she tried in vain to shelter her eyes with her hand. Everything was blurry; the rain was so loud that is was a struggle to hear Link's voice.

Suddenly, before she could figure out what was going on, a full force gale collided her with the railing of the ship. The wood, moist and old, let go with a loud crack, and Zelda felt herself falling. She screamed, just before the rope lifeline tightened, forcing the air out of her lungs. She was saved! She began to thank heaven and herself that she had tied it, until a sickening crackling sound made her blood turn cold.

She shot her head upwards, and her face paled. The rope was unraveling itself! It was rotten! She frantically tried to pull herself upwards, every instinct urging her to hurry and get back up on the ship.

With a final loud snapping noise, Zelda watched as if in slow motion as the ship seemed to get farther away and she fell. Terror filled her heart. Zelda had never really believed that before you died, your life flashed before your eyes. Now she had to believe, because every memory was instantaneously appearing in her mind. She felt her body hit the ocean with a loud smack, and began to sink. She knew it…she was going to die. She forced her eyes open; the faint light of the storm was getting dimmer as she sank further and further.

Her lungs began to collapse, and she found her body screaming at her for air. She could not move, and began to lose all hope. All she could do was stare into the dark abyss of the never-ending ocean…all she could do was wait for death to take her.

Suddenly, as if by some strange cue, she felt herself being grabbed under the waist and heaved upwards. Just before she lost consciousness, she caught sight of a large blurry figure…

Sheik panted with exhaustion, croaking to his crewmates to pull at regular intervals. The pirates soon had both Zelda and Sheik out of the water. Sheik's clothes were almost falling apart, and he was shaking, but he was fine. He quickly leaned over, putting an ear on her chest. All the pirates formed a circle, Link in the middle of it with Sheik and Zelda. Unnoticed, the storm was becoming calmer, still raining, but not hard.

"She's not breathing!" Sheik cried, in shock. Before anyone could stop him, he had leaned over and begun to administer what little he knew about reviving someone. After almost a minute of stunned silence, Link stepped forward.

"Move!" he barked. "You push, I'll breathe!" The two began to work together over Zelda's still body, with the other pirates watching in suspense. After what seemed like an eternity, the merchant's daughter jerked up, coughing and sputtering. "So you decided to join the living?" Link growled, although his heart was beating so loud and so fast he was afraid that everyone would hear it.

"Thank you…" she panted and gagged, coughing up the sea water she had swallowed. "What happened?"

"You were being stupid, and tied yourself to a rotten rope." Link stated, staring at her. "Sheik jumped in and saved you." He wrinkled his nose.

"Sheik?" Zelda turned to him, and woozily propped herself up on one elbow. "But how…" she muttered, as another fit of gagging seized her.

"He's a regular hero, he is! He braved the ocean's mighty waves just to save you!" Dondollo exclaimed, slapping Sheik heartily on the back. "He might have been swallowed by the sea himself, if we hadn't seen him dive in after you!"

Zelda blinked a few times, and then turned to Sheik, who's face remained hidden behind his clothes, except his piercing red eyes. She leaned over on her knees, softly grasping his hands and putting them gently on her chest. She was silent, yet her eyes showed immeasurable thanks. As she gazed into his eyes, she leaned over, and lightly brushed his cheek with a kiss.

Sheik flushed a deep crimson, and blinked several times. He drew away, and seemed to study the battered sail above them with deep interest…clearing his throat, he yelled hoarsely. "Alright, mates! What are you gawking at? We've got to get this ship back together and on course!"

In the general noise and bustle that followed, no one noticed that two of the pirates had already left. Strangely enough, they were both whispering the same two words. "Next time…" However, they were each spoken with completely different meanings.

Garian ground it out between clenched teeth as a threat, while Link breathed it silently, with misty eyes reflecting hopeful longing.

So all the pirates returned to work with thoughts of the storm they had gone through and the beautiful merchant's daughter on their mind…

_Okies, that's that! One update a day after the other! That must be a new record! Phew! Keep encouraging me, and the next one might come this fast too! (wink) Thanks for all your reviews! They really keep me going!_


	10. The Black Raven

_Hello all! How are you? Hope you're well. I can't wait for this story to continue, it's getting so good, at least for me! Cause I know what you don't! sing song voice Anywho, I hope you like this chapter, I think it is pretty long… Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

(The Black Raven)

Zelda tossed and turned in her sleep, she could hear her father screaming, begging, and then, before she could do anything, he was dead. Her eyes immediately flew open as she realized it was only a terrible dream. Before she even sat up, she could tell something was wrong.

She exhaled and her breath rose before her in a cloudy mist. She slipped her boots on, smoothed her hair down, and hugged her arms. It was cold, so much so that she was freezing. She carefully cracked the door just a bit, before letting it swing open. She blinked, and looked around, puzzled. Fog was everywhere, everyone else was doing their tasks, only they were all silent. It was a chilling atmosphere. The breeze was clawing at her skin, causing her delicate arms and legs to break out in goose bumps.

"Here…take this." She glanced up to see Sheik's face, covered as usual, as he handed her a cloak.

She took it gladly, and whispered. "What's going on?"

"Keep your head down and don't talk loudly." Sheik warned. "This is…dangerous territory." Before Zelda could say anything else, he was gone.

She wasn't happy about this. "How does he do that?" She wondered. She sighed rather loudly, ignoring the angry looks of the pirates. She approached the front of the ship, staring into the thick layer of fog as they cut through the seas, just like a knife slicing through melted butter.

She could just imagine a ghost creeping up on her, like the boys in her town used to tell stories about. She closed her eyes, and tried to shake away the sense of dread. She seemed to see a specter float towards her, reaching out a gnarled hand towards her…she screamed shrilly as something rested on her shoulder.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to get us killed?" He glared at her, removing his hand distastefully.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you scared me!" she retorted, feeling she was justified. "What do you want, sir?" she asked, sniveling at the last word.

"I came to tell you as of now, you've been promoted." Zelda gaped for a moment. "You now, as well as your old chores, must take shift watching at the crow's nest, starting immediately." Zelda never had time to reply, for Link was interrupted from the rest of his speech by a voice above.

"Captain!" It was Siekken, who was currently lookout. Link glanced up, slightly annoyed.

"What now?" he snapped, obviously not in a good mood. "Didn't I say no loud talking?"

"Yes captain, sorry sir." He stammered hastily. "But you need to look off the starboard side!" he sounded frightened.

Link ran to the side and peered over. A series of startled gasps echoed from among the ship. "Get as close as we can!" Link commanded. They began to tie down the sails to halt the forward movement. Zelda ignored whatever it was, until her curiosity got the better of her. She joined Link, and could only stand there, awed and amazed.

Out of the mist, a ship came into view. It was torn apart, and pieces of it were burning. Everyone was deathly silent, until Link gave the command. "Slow down!" he yelled. The ship obediently slowed to a glide as the crew crowded to get a better view of the rubble.

Zelda stared at Link. His expression was brooding, but she noticed his eyes dart nervously about. All around her she heard the pirates whispering among themselves.

Link inhaled sharply, as a few dead bodies floated into view.

Sheik came up beside Link, and whispered, Zelda barely caught what he said. "Captain…it's…the Redead…and look there!" He pointed to another piece of wood, where words were visible on the floating wreck. "The dead hand." He whispered.

Zelda saw Link visibly clench his teeth, all the pirates were murmuring amongst themselves. A huge piece of the destroyed vessel came into view. Zelda violently turned away, gagging a bit. A few of the ship's inhabitants had been hanged, their mutilated corpses blowing about.

"No." Link's eyes widened in shock. "Take the lifeboats!" he yelled in urgency. "Sheik, go check for survivors, just in case!" He glanced towards Zelda. "Accompany Sheik!" Zelda balked, but did as she was told. "Sheik," Link put a hand on his first mate's shoulder. "Be careful…" Sheik flashed a quick reassuring look, and set off towards the half of the damaged ship with Zelda. Link watched the two of them, straining to see clearly.

As the two of them neared the ship and stepped onto the creaking wood, it seemed the very ocean had become silent. Sheik almost immediately spotted a crumpled body. He rushed over and knelt beside him to feel for signs of life. "Why would the captain care?" asked Zelda. "Why are we checking for survivors? He never seemed to care who lived on my father's ship, myself included."

Sheik turned to her for a moment, frustrated. "Because the Readead and the Dead Hand are his ships, that's why." He turned the pirate he was handling around, causing Zelda to shriek and sprint towards the opposite side of the ship.

Sheik sighed sadly. Truman was a good pirate. "I'm sorry Truman." He respectfully gave him a moment of silence, and then peered closer at the mangled body. The dagger that was protruding from his chest bore a symbol he knew all too well. It was a bird with a knife through it. His gaze wavered to the rest of Truman's body, stopping abruptly on his hand. In his right hand, a paper was clutched tightly. Sheik pried it out of his grip; his eyes quickly scanned it, immediately recognizing the handwriting.

_Link, your luck's running out, the odds are in my favor. Two down, one to go…Tetra_

Zelda stopped panting, and tried to shut out the image of Truman's dead body. It was no use…she covered her eyes with her frail hands as her shoulders shook with sobs. Suddenly, she was grabbed roughly from behind. This person was vicious, twisting her hands behind her back. The figure leaned over to whisper in her ear. The voice, raspy and threatening, made her shudder.

"Now my pretty, cooperate and no one will slice your neck open." Zelda's eyes expanded, she nodded wordlessly, her breath choking off in terror. "I want you to come along quietly and give it to me."

Zelda mumbled, her voice barely understandable underneath his grubby hand. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she sputtered.

He yanked her hand out, and starred at her trembling fingers. "Come off it now, I want it, and I'll take it if necessary…" He pulled a large dagger out of his sheath and waved it in front of her face. "Now give it up." When Zelda once again did not produce what he was looking for, he threw her to the ground, rushing her with the weapon.

Zelda shut her eyes, waiting for the impact of the dagger, but it never came. Instead, she heard a loud crash, and saw Sheik plough into the other pirate, knocking them both onto the splintered deck. She watched the desperate struggle for a few endless moments, and then the pirates lay still with Sheik on top. "Sheik, you saved me! That's the second time…" All the joy and happiness in her heart suddenly died.

Sheik rolled off of the man, who had his own dagger in his chest, and looked up at her, his features revealed for the first time. He had a young, innocent face, wide, frightened eyes, and had his thin lips pressed together tightly.

Zelda gave a relived sigh. "Sheik, you had me worried…" she cut off in the middle of her sentence. "Are you alright?" She leaned in closer to him, examining his body for any obvious injuries.

As Sheik parted his lips to answer, small bubbles of blood began to appear.

Zelda reached a hesitant finger towards the red, and touched it. It was warm and sticky. She began breathing rapidly, and pressed her hand on his chest. She gasped, staring at the spots of blood that had begun to seep through his clothes. She bit her lip to stifle her tears and ran to the middle of the wreck, desperate to find a way to signal for help. Her eyes darted about, her heart pounded against her chest, as though it would break free from her ribs. In her rush to discover any way of possible help, she tripped over a jutting board, slamming her head into a mast and hearing a faint clang from above.

Her head shot upwards in confusion and shock. She realized, as a faint hope flitted in her breast, that she had run into the ship's bell. She scrambled up onto her feet, gripped the coarse rope, and pulled with all her strength, as a deafening clang filled the air.

Link was the first to hear the bell. Stiffening, he reached for a rope, and then swung over to the damaged ship without warning. He vaulted over wreckage, until he caught sight of Zelda. He approached her quickly, his heart secretly dreading something was terribly wrong. He didn't have to say anything, for Zelda had already grabbed his hand and was pulling him to where Sheik lay.

Link swiftly knelt beside Sheik, lifted up his head, and whirled vehemently towards Zelda, firing accusations and questions. "What happened! What did you do?" he shouted, putting pressure on the blood-stained parts of Sheik's clothes.

"I don't know!" Zelda was almost in hysterics, barely able to answer, and sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry!" She held her breath, cupping a hand to her mouth in her worry.

"Sheik! Can you hear me!" Link grabbed his friend's hand, squeezing it gently to reassure him he was there. "It's going to be okay…I'm here, Sheik."

The first mate's eyes flickered; he gazed at the two in front of him. The ripe red flare that used to shine in his eyes was now fading to a dull brownish color. He inhaled, and his voice was quiet and tired. "Zelda…" He reached a hand out weakly as it was snatched by her grasping it tightly. His eyes became tender as he looked at her. "It wasn't your fault." He shifted his head towards his superior. "It's…Tetra." He gasped for breath. "You have…to be careful." He held out the crumpled note.

Link lashed out like a snake, and threw it aside. "Be quiet!" he commanded. "You're going to be alright…just rest." He swallowed hard, tears beginning to brim in his eyes.

Sheik closed his eyes; his breath began to falter. He struggled to pull himself up to Link's level. Link helped Sheik, supporting him with a hand until he was able to whisper. Zelda could just barely make out what he said. "You've got to tell Malon." He choked. It took a few moments for him to continue. "About Zelda…I understand." he gasped. "Don't close your heart." He stiffened, and his eyes began to glaze over. Link tried to pick his friend up, but Sheik grimaced. "No…" He gripped Link's hand, and rasped. "I'll always be your best mate…Ca…" he paused. "Link." he faded out, closing his eyes.

It seemed as if they were there for hours, although only for a few minutes. "Sheik…Sheik!" Link felt a tear slowly slide down his cheek. When the crew arrived, they silently lifted Sheik's body onto the ship, and sailed again to the North. Zelda and Link both disappeared, shutting themselves in separate rooms. Link took Sheik's body, and wrapped it in one of his best blankets. No one spoke for hours…

Zelda shook violently, her eyes red and swollen from crying. Her shoulders heaved with every breath; she couldn't believe Sheik was dead.

Link made sure the door to his cabin was bolted, and then threw himself on his knees. He crawled over to Sheik; his floor was spattered with blood. The stream of tears began to pour out, he ground his teeth together, and slammed his knuckles into the wood of the bunk until they cracked and bled, adding to his friend's that had already tainted the floor.

As the hours passed into late night, Link had to struggle to keep his cries of the ultimate suffering contained in his room. The night passed drearily, both Link and Zelda were unable to catch a wink of sleep.

_Well, hope you enjoyed that. One of my reviewers suggested the idea of Tetra, so triumphant music I accepted it. Can't say anything more…oh, and the other pirate's names and such are all my copyrighted names…one of you asked that a while ago too…Let's all have a moment of silence for Sheik…organ music plays, and fangirls cry _


	11. War After Dawn

_Hi everybody! So sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've been sooo busy with the house and all…but I have been writing! The next two chapters are almost finished! I'll try to update fast, but no guarantees, so just keep checking and it might come sooner than you think!_

Chapter 11

(War after Dawn)

Link groaned in agony, pulling himself to his feet from the floor. He swallowed harshly, rubbing his temples with his hand tenderly. He felt the same ache in his heart, in the depths of his soul that he had kept hidden for so long.

The night was still upon them, a feeling of dread hung among the crew, lingering like a dark storm cloud. Link, after some period of time, decided it was best to put Sheik to rest. He couldn't stand the constant pangs of guilt and memories. He dragged himself to the mirror and wiped off the sheet of dirt. The reflection that greeted him was something he had not seen in a long time. He had not wanted to see himself because of the likeness. He was afraid that he would see her resemblance in his face. The only relief for the pain in his heart was trying to forget.

He stared into the mirror, amazed and surprised. A young man looked back at him, smiling kindly. He had a bright, clean face, shiny blonde hair, and clear, vibrant blue eyes. Link stumbled backwards, shocked and disoriented. It was himself he saw, only different. He tripped, quickly got back on his feet, and glared back towards the mirror. The reflection was now gone. In its place was a sad, depressed face, dirty, tangled blonde hair, and red rimmed eyes with dark circles underneath. Link touched the mirror gently, realizing this was his true reflection.

Suddenly, a loud rapping made Link realize there was someone at his door. When he opened it with an annoyed look on his face, he was irritated to see Kinru. "What?" he snapped. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry captain…" he stammered nervously. "I want, I mean, I thought we might have a ceremony for Sheik." He kicked at the wooden floor. "He was a good pirate…and friend."

Link was slightly touched. At least he was not the only one grieving. Of course, he did not let this show. "Assemble the crew, and make sure all of them are present." He slammed the door, and covered Sheik with one of his best robes, leaving his face showing.

After a few minutes, the crew had gathered, and Link had brought Sheik out for a few respectful words. Link glanced towards the crew, something was different. He looked around, realizing what the problem was. The girl was not there. He pursed his lips, and told the crew to hold the ceremony until he returned.

Zelda silently let the tears drip down her cheeks, adding to her already muddled complexion. She jerked every minute of so, muffling her sobs in a pillow. She stopped; a floorboard behind her had creaked. She had enough experience to know who it was; there was only one who could silently appear behind her like that. "What do you want, captain?" she choked out between occasional sobs and hiccups.

"When I bury someone, I require the entire crew to be present." Link commanded, although it was a softer tone than he usually used.

"I can't go." She quietly stated. "I…everything was all my fault." She stammered, now struggling not to reveal her emotions. "If only I could have…I only wish…" she stopped.

"You could have done something. Then he might have lived. You feel…responsible for his death…like it would have been different if you hadn't…" Zelda looked up at Link, dumbfounded. How did he know that…it was exactly how she felt. She could hardly believe her eyes. He had a tear sliding down his cheek.

"How did you know that?" she whispered, her deep blue eyes brimming with tears ready for another downpour. "I don't understand…" she trailed off.

Link sighed sadly. "I've lost someone…just don't let the hurt stay there. It wasn't your fault. Remember what Sheik said. Whatever you do, don't you dare think it's your fault." He barely understood the words that came out of his mouth. It was like he was speaking a foreign language. It didn't sound anything like him…or did it? "Now come on." he commanded, standing in front of her.

Zelda was filled with hurt and frustration. "What do you mean by saying you have lost someone! When Sheik saved me twice, did you care? No! When I found out my father died, did you show me any pity? No! Who could you have possibly lost that could make you feel the way I feel?" she choked at him, her whole body shaking furiously in her anger.

Link stared at her, for a moment, a brief moment; the sound of the ocean was the only thing that could be heard. Then, out of nowhere, Link replied softly. "My mother." he breathed so softly, Zelda was unsure that she had heard the words. The way he stood there, the expression of untold grief and misery clearly showing on his face gave him the appearance of a small child lost and alone…

Zelda allowed herself to stand up and face him. There was nothing she could say. Without realizing what she was doing, she collapsed on his shoulders and chest, gripping his tunic and crying loudly. "I…I'm sorry." she sobbed.

Link, unbelievably surprised and feeling very awkward, looked around for a few seconds, and then very hesitantly placed his hands on her back. They both remained there for a few moments, until Link pulled himself away abruptly. "Well, let's go."

The hours passed slowly that day, everyone was solemn. That is, except for a few fakers. During the short period of silence they took for Sheik, Garian leaned over to Siekken and whispered. Siekken did not reply, but Garian was answered by Link staring daggers at him. Garian mumbled a quick prayer of thanks that Link did not hear him clearly.

They completed the burial in a ceremonial way, lowering the honored first mate into the sea. It was not long before he sank, for Link had burdened the blanket with a few weights to make it pass faster. After this, the pirates scattered, not wanting to disturb Link or show disrespect. The ship strayed into fog, enveloping everything with a heavy sheet of humidity. For many hours this went on. Link began acting strangely, stealing looks off into the distance. It was times like this when being a pirate was not fun anymore. Without Sheik, the ship seemed dead and bland.

Zelda had decided to take a little catnap. She made her way down to the crew room, hoisting herself into a hammock, and dozing off almost right away. The ship began to undulate, helping to rock Zelda as if she were a peaceful baby.

Before long, a loud thundering woke her up. She bolted upwards, quite startled, banging her head on the ceiling above. She half expected Sheik to come running down to inform her about what was happening. She jumped out of the hammock; loud booms were coming from above. When she arrived on deck, she gasped in horror. Another ship had pulled in next to them, its cannons bared. It was not far away, hardly fifteen feet beside them. Every member of Link's crew was watching, alert on deck. Zelda squinted to see the name of the ship…The Black Raven.

Suddenly, out of the shadows, a figure appeared on the other ship, standing on the sides of the rails. It was a woman. She tossed her head back, so that her waist-long dirty blonde hair waved about behind her. She had emerald green eyes and scraps of clothing on. These consisted of a torn skirt, a blood-red vest, and a ragged white shirt. When her eyes rested on Link, she laughed out loud. "Link! I never expected to find such scum venturing into my seas!" She smiled in a sickly-sweet kind of way.

Link sneered at her. "The seas are for anyone, not just cowards and murderers, Tetra."

Tetra slipped back out of view for a moment to grab a dagger. "Link…I'm going to enjoy this." She smiled again. She was joined by other females, but Zelda didn't see a single man.

Kinru stiffened at the sight of a young brown-haired woman. She was pretty, and winked when she saw him. "Kinru." She batted her eyelashes.

"Rashia." he replied in a bored tone. Obviously these two crews knew each other. Each of the pirates seemed to know one girl personally. Tetra shot an angry look at Rashia and Sakriss, who were blowing kisses at Kinru and Dondollo, teasing them.

"Stop flirting! We'll do what we want with them later!" She unsheathed her dagger and flung it at Link. Zelda's heart leaped into her chest, she closed her eyes and turned away violently. With a loud thunk, she knew it was over. When she opened her eyes a second later, prepared to see blood and gore, she was surprised and relived to find Link was essentially unharmed.

Link calmly reached a hand upwards and pried the dagger out of the mast. It had not touched him. He remained staring straight ahead at Tetra, and then took off his hat he always wore. The simple, greenish cone-shaped cap now had a large, gaping hole in the middle of it. He felt a rush of anger, but tried to compose his temper. "I liked this hat." he growled.

Tetra, for a moment, couldn't find anything to say. "I was aiming for your head…I can't believe I missed a target that big." She mocked him, crossing her arms across her chest. Before she had a chance to taunt him further, there was a whistling noise, and a loud scream from Sakriss. Tetra rushed over to her shipmate, who was crying loudly. "What happened?" She shook Sakriss. "Where are you injured?"

The young woman sniffled a few times and pointed to the mast behind her. Zelda's hand flew to her mouth in amazement. Link had thrown the dagger at a horizontal angle, and it had sliced straight through Sakriss's ponytail, giving her a clean cut.

Link smiled wryly, crossing his arms to mimic Tetra. "I rather like your new look, Sakriss." He was quite satisfied with his aim. "Tetra, just leave us be. Don't you have some poor, defenseless people to murder?" His tone became as cold as ice.

"I already found them." With that comment, the captain of The Black Raven unsheathed her sword, grabbed a rope, and swung right into Link.

Zelda ducked behind some barrels just before a cannonball shot by. She heard a loud crack, and the middle mast, like a huge tree, crashed into the water.

Link clashed steel with Tetra; each of them flew past the other fighters, outmatching them in every aspect. Sparks seemed to ignite; the two forces repeatedly lunged for one another. Link was constantly thinking, remembering every trick and parry he had every learned.

Smoke began to fill the air, angry curses and clangs of steel surrounded Zelda every way she turned. She was spotted and roughly grabbed by Rashia. Zelda did the only thing she could do, she screamed. This startled Rashia, who dropped Zelda, but also caused Link to falter, so that Tetra swiftly knocked his sword away.

"Looks like I win Link." She smiled evilly. "It's sort of a pity. I had wanted to kill your first mate myself. Unfortunately, he wasn't good enough to protect himself and your girlfriend." She raised her sword to plunge it into Link.

Clang! Tetra collapsed in a heap. Over her stood Zelda, her eyes blazing like a raging fire, a large pan held over her head. She violently stared down at Tetra. "Don't you dare…ever insult Sheik!" she threatened. "And I'm not his girlfriend." she mumbled.

Tetra rubbed the back of her head, dazed, and stumbled back to join her crewmates. "I have had enough of this…no more games!" Before she had a chance to do anything, a loud bang in the distance made her stop. She bolted upright and listened. "Everyone back to the ship now!" she shouted. There was a frantic scattering, and in almost the blink of an eye, Tetra and her crew were gone from sight.

Link was downright confused. "What just happened?" He wondered. Then a voice called out from the haze.

"Oy! You there! Looks like you need help!" Link's breath caught in his throat, he could plainly see he was in trouble. For the two ships which were surrounding him bore the king's crest. "Good thing we arrived to help! Catch this!" The men on the ship, who were soldiers for the king, threw ropes over. "Looks like your ship is wounded, friend! Don't worry, the pirates have gone! We'll tow you!"

Link followed the soldier's pointing to his now broken-in-half mast. The entire beam, flag and all, had fallen into the water. Now he understood. The soldiers didn't know they were pirates themselves. "Yes, thank you! Where will we be taken?" he shouted through the mist.

"To the closest town! Eluryh!" the soldier's voice carried back.

Zelda whirled to look at Link. He had turned deathly pale. His fingers were trembling slightly, and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Alright." His voice cracked, and he had to gulp before replying hoarsely. "That's fine."

As the sun started to set, and the White Wolfos was towed towards the nearby town, two pirates headed for their cabins, each one a complete mirror image of the other.

Zelda's heart was jumping for joy. She skipped merrily down below, completely satisfied and thrilled to be heading for civilization. She felt as if she could fly, and if she didn't concentrate, she just might float away.

Link trudged back to his cabin, collapsing in a heap to his knees and praying to anyone that would listen. "Oh please." he whispered, crying from the pressures in his head and heart. "If there's anyone listening, please give me strength…please help me…please." He shook with tremors, sweat dripping down his head. The day, which was now at the peak of its beauty, was achingly empty and alone for Link…

_It's a bit short, but hopefully I'll have the next one up soon, I just have to write it on the computer from the paper…lots of mystery in this chapter huh? A lot of important things are revealed…I also have a little secret related to the game in some way hidden in this chapter; see if you can find what I'm talking about! _


	12. Memories Relived

_Hey everyone! This update sure came fast! I couldn't help it; I just had to get it going! It's getting so interesting! Oh, and the next chapter is almost completed…just on a side note, the little secret I was talking about, in case no one noticed, which I see someone did, is that "Eluryh" is "Hyrule" backwards. Cool, huh? Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter, especially those of you who feel sad today…hope you feel better TheHylian…_

Chapter 12

(Memories Relived)

Link's eyelids slowly opened, his mind began to piece together the events that had happened the day before. He forced himself up, and opened the door to his cabin, stepping out on deck drowsily.

"Good morning to you, sir!" Link jumped about a foot in the air, and whipped around. A soldier was on his ship, standing in front of him. "We'll be arriving shortly. " Link fumbled for a reply.

"Yes, good morning to you too." he mumbled. "When did you come aboard?" Link struggled to find the perfect words to say.

"After you retired, sir. May I ask your name?" the soldier waited in curiosity.

Link hesitated for a moment. He couldn't say his real name because if they found him out as a pirate…he rubbed his neck tenderly in thought of the punishment. He blurted out the first name he thought of. "Sheik." he stated, without realizing what he had said.

The soldier nodded, thrusting out a friendly hand. "Welcome Sheik! I'm Luce." Link accepted the hand after a moment, watching the other soldiers warily.

The soldier wrinkled his nose. "I must say you're lucky we stumbled upon you. You look in terrible shape. I know a place where you can get cleaned up." He proceeded to tell Link about a shop close to where they would dock.

Link watched the town come into view. It was painful to see for him. He called his crew together, huddling them into a group. Garian was the only one ignoring every word. "Alright, here are the rules. We need to go ashore to renew our supplies and get materials to fix our ship. There will be no plundering, no women, and no drinking. We want to keep a low profile. We will meet at dawn." He turned to Zelda. "You are to stay here."

For a moment, she felt like arguing, but stopped herself. This way she could maybe sneak into town. "Fine." she stated.

It was already dark when Link decided they could go. The soldiers decided to help Link along his way by fixing his mast. The pirates scattered like cockroaches under light. In a few moments, they were gone. Link shuffled his feet, hiding in the shadows. He had wrapped a cloak about him and was constantly on alert.

Suddenly, as he walked by an open door, he stopped. It was an old run-down general store, barely keeping open by the skin of its teeth. Inside was a young girl. She swept the floor with her broom, keeping busy. She was short, perky, and cute. She had emerald green eyes and hair to match.

Link's heart ached at the sight of her. She glanced up; he swiftly ducked. She sighed, and resumed her work. As Link left, he noticed something down the street he had not seen before. There was a sign swinging in the wind. It was a bar. Link frowned, his expression became dark. He walked towards the door and was nearly overpowered by the smell of alcohol. He swallowed, and snuck inside. The air was dank with smoke; the stench of wine and beer hung in the air. He found a table in the corner and propped his feet on top of it, leaning back in the wooden chair. There were a few men with him inside, but they were much too drunk to notice him. Link watched as the men talked and laughed.

Meanwhile, Zelda was getting bored of staying in the ship. She wanted to go, to run. She would be safe and free. She looked out over the town. "And yet…" she thought out loud. "I don't want to leave…" She was amazed at her thoughts and feelings. After a bit of arguing with herself, she decided she would leave. He didn't care about her anyway. She packed what few things she had, and began to walk off the ship. As she neared the captain's cabin, she stopped and hid. Something was moving within. She had to clap a hand over her mouth to suppress a scream. She peeked through the window, and began to listen.

Garian threw things aside, rummaging and gritting his teeth in anger. "Where is it? Where is it?" he questioned out loud. "Why can't I find it!" he growled in frustration.

"Because it's not here, you mindless fool." Garian whirled about to see Tetra. He drew his sword, and laughed.

"I must say, it's a bad time for you to show up." he spat, glaring at her.

"Cut the act, you imbecile. Why are you searching here!" she asked. "And where is the captain?"

"He's in town…I'm starting to doubt your abilities Tetra, that's a large spot of makeup you are wearing." He pointed to the back of her head, where Zelda had hit her and a large blue bruise had formed. "Beaten by a merchant's daughter."

Tetra slammed him against the wall, fiercely whispering. "If I ever hear you say anything like that again, I'll remove your implement for speech!" She thrust her dagger into the wood near his head. "Am I understood?"

"Yes." Garian whimpered. "But if it isn't here…where is it?" He gave Zelda the impression that he was a cowering puppy.

"It must be with him. It is the key." she answered softly. "Although…I admit, that girl, the merchant's daughter is a key as well…" she trailed off for a moment. "When Link returns, we will enact our plan."

"The mutiny?" asked Garian.

"The mutiny." Tetra smiled an evil smile.

Zelda gasped, and forgot all about running away. She had to warn Link! She sprinted into the lonely town and thought out loud. "If I was a pirate captain, where would I be?" She started panting. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a bar. That seemed like a valid place to look. She darted inside, and noticed Link. Wondering what he was doing without a drink, she crouched and began to spy on him.

Link watched in a bored way as the customers became more and more drunk. It wasn't the first time he was seen this. He sighed as the three began to head for the counter for another round. They pounded on the wood. "Oy there! Let's have another! Another glass for my friends and I!" Link recognized one of them as a soldier from earlier.

Suddenly, the door to the back opened, and Link's heart literally skipped a beat. A young woman stepped out, carrying some dishes. She set the dirty goblets in the sink, and turned to the men. "Not tonight boys, please." She had gentle blue eyes, and fiery red hair that hung to her lower back in tangled wisps.

"Aw come on Mal, can't you give a guy a good time?" the man's tone became a bit louder.

The woman ignored him and began heading for the back. "Didn't I say not tonight?" she exclaimed softly. "I'm waiting for someone." she breathed.

"Mal, don't leave. You will please me tonight!" He grabbed her arm roughly, yanking her to his side. "Thrill me." He ripped her dress a bit in a stupor.

The woman screamed, and Zelda held her breath in suspense. There was a loud crash; the red-head scurried behind the counter. She stared at the shadow-like figure that saved her. The soldier, who was now holding his head where a bottle had smashed into it, shrank before the hooded figure until he caught a glimpse of his face. He motioned for his friends to leave, and glared at Link with his eyes slit together. "Sheik, I warn you, you won't leave here alive." He hiccupped once, and stormed out.

For a moment all seemed still. Then the laughs and sounds of the men stopped, fading into nothing. The silence of the moment was ended with a loud squeal, and Link found himself pushed to the floor by the red-head. He grunted as his body hit the ground. The woman squeezed his chest, her arms tightly clinging to his body. "Sheik! Oh, Sheik! You're back! I knew you would come back, oh I just knew! I wished on our star every night! I knew you'd return, oh I missed you! Where have you been? What's happened? Why did you…" She was cut off by Link putting two fingers on her mouth.

"Malon…it's me." He gently pushed her off him, pulling his hood back.

The girl blinked a few times, blushed a deep crimson, and crawled off him. She knelt in front of him. "Link?" she questioned in surprise.

"Yes Malon, it's me." He nodded, a smile forming on his lips.

She bent in, examining him. "Link, it is you!" In a fit of excitement, she threw herself on him, knocking him to the ground again.

"Malon, it's great to see you…but, could you do me a favor?" he asked in a muffled tone from under her body.

"Yes, Link? Anything." She was beaming from ear to ear.

"Could you get off me?" He chuckled lightly.

"Oh! Sorry…" She sat down across from him. "It's just been so long! Tell me! Where have you been?"

"It's a long story." Link sighed deeply.

"You look so tired. Come on, I'll give you a place to stay! Of course you can stay here, and you will!" She winked, and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you, Link." she whispered.

Zelda heard more talking, but turned away, her eyes brimming with tears. She could hardly stand, but managed to ease herself into a shaky pose, and sneak outside. She bit her lip, trying to convince herself she was acting childish and she wasn't meant for him. She realized it was no use, finally admitting to herself that she loved him. It was as if time stood still; Zelda remained glued to the spot.

Before long, the silence was ended. Incredibly loud sobs and wails came from inside. Zelda caught Link's voice. "I'm sorry, Malon! I really am! If there was any way!" The woman's voice replied in anger.

"Get out! Go! I never want to see you again!" Zelda barely had time to look up when Link came careening through the door, bottles flying after him like projectiles. With an audible thump, Zelda found herself staring into the captain's eyes. It took a split second for her mind to realize that the captain's lips had pressed against hers and were still lingering. She wriggled frantically against the ground, reliving herself from his weight. She stood up as he did, shaking in anger.

"What are you doing here?" Link didn't seem angry, just confused.

Zelda shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without realizing what she was doing, she raised a hand and smartly slapped his cheek. "You…you excuse for a man! How dare you! You didn't want me to come because of your fling in there!" She waved towards the bar. "I know now! You despicable, conniving, rat! You're married!" She lifted his hand, exposing the ring. "You're married and you just told her you had to leave! I hope you're satisfied, you weasel!" She crossed her arms in a huff, staring him down. Surprisingly, Link was quiet.

"You know nothing about me." he whispered, his eyes brimming. He cleared his throat, holding his cheek to ease the sting.

"Oh, really? Alright, captain, or should I say cheater?" She heaved in frustration. "Enlighten me…I can't believe you." She was cut off by Link interrupting.

"Zelda, two things. Number one…shut up." Zelda was surprised and insulted. Link had never used her name before. "Number two, Malon is not my wife." He frowned at her.

"Then…the ring, and who is she? What did you say?" she asked.

"Zelda, remember number one? Come with me." He motioned for her to follow him. She looked at him doubtfully, but followed anyway, keeping quiet as she was told. Link led her to the edge of town. She found herself in front of a shack. One could hardly call it a living residence. It was filthy, rotted, and absolutely covered in cobwebs. She finally turned to Link.

"What are we doing?" she asked, annoyed.

"Now, my dear merchant's daughter, you may ask your questions." Link sat down with is back against the wall of the house.

"Very well." Zelda considered for a moment. "Who is the red-head?" she asked.

Link sighed softly. "That would be Malon."

"Yes? And who is she? Your wife? Why was she in tears?" Zelda began firing questions more rapidly.

"No, she is a friend of mine. She is Sheik's girlfriend. That's why she was crying. I told her Sheik wasn't coming back." He played with the gold ring on his finger thoughtfully.

Zelda felt a bit guilty. "Why are we in front of this house? Why were you so uncomfortable about coming here?"

"Eluryh…come to think of it, that's none of your business." Link closed his eyes.

"Oh yes it is. Like it or not, I know something and if you want to find out what it is, you have to tell me everything I ask." Her eyes glinted, she knew she had won.

Link looked at her lazily. "Alright, you tell me first."

"Oh, I don't think so. You will tell me my answer first. My information is crucial." Like Zelda knew he would, Link took the bait.

"Fine. Eluryh is my town. This house is my house…was my house. Happy?" He stared at her, piercing her heart.

"You…you grew up here?" Zelda felt her heart aching for him, although she knew he had avoided the question.

"Yes." Link's simple answer shattered Zelda's angry attitude.

"Two more questions. What is the ring? And…why did you leave?" Zelda calmed herself, and sat beside him, watching his every move. The night was still young, so his face was a bit shadowed, as was his response.

"Those are difficult questions. No one on earth knows the answer to the second question but me." He settled himself against the wood. He looked into her eyes; his expression became dreamy and far-off. "To tell you the answer, we will have to go back."

"Go back?" Zelda repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have to listen, because this story takes place a year ago…today." Link began to shake a little. "First, you must swear never to tell another soul as long as you live."

Zelda stifled a laugh. "I swear."

"This is not a joke. You must swear as a pirate." Link's eyes were flickering like a candle in the moonlight.

"Very well." Zelda spoke without thinking. "I will swear as a pirate."

Link nodded solemnly. "Here we are." To Zelda's surprise, he took a dagger from his clothing and a small book. He opened the book to its first blank page and handed her the dagger. Zelda shrank away, looking scared. "It's a blood oath." Link explained. "Alright…here." Link took her hand, feeling shivers run down his back as he did, and slightly pierced her skin with the tip. Zelda suppressed a squeak of injury, looking away. With a quick press, Link had her oath on paper in blood. He nodded, satisfied. Zelda began to suck her finger casually.

" Well…here's my story. Listen carefully, and remember, you gave your oath." Link leaned back, closed his eyes, and seemed to go into a sort of trance. Zelda relaxed, letting her mind picture the events as they unfolded like a book. Link let the rush of memories pour into his mind…

_Well, that's it. I have the next chapter written, but I still have to put it up. But I have to say, this is definitely one of my longer chapters…my wrists hurt. Oh well, happy reading, and I'll try to update fast!_


	13. Forward To The Past

_Well, here's your next chapter! I have a surprise coming up soon! I think you'll really enjoy it too! . Enjoy! (In case anyone is wondering about the ages, I'm picturing Link around seventeen in this flashback, and in the regular story, he is eighteen.) Oh, and thank you for all your wonderful reviews…_

Chapter 12

(Forward to the Past)

"Honey! Don't forget your scarf!" the woman called. "Oh, where is that boy?" She began to look behind corners and under beds. She was young, and very pretty. Her hair hung to her lower back in blonde strands, long and wavy. Her eyes were a teal color, soft and gentle. She waved her dress behind her, sighing. "Link?" she questioned, popping her head into the kitchen. "Oh, I give up! I'll just have to wait." She began heading back to the family room, when a figure jumped out in front of her.

"Boo!" the figure yelled, sending the young woman flying backwards in a scare.

"You little monkey! Get back here!" She grabbed the figure who had a white sheet over himself, and yanked it off. "I knew it." She sighed in a huff. "Why do you have to give me a heart attack?"

The young teen grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Mom."

The woman laughed lightly. "Oh, Link, it's alright. Just don't do that again." She ruffled his hair fondly.

"Mom! Stop!" Link batted at his mother's hand.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! You've got company!" She smiled brightly. "Come on, don't keep them waiting!" Link agreeably ran into the room, where another teen was humming to himself.

"Hey!" Link greeted his friend. The blonde smiled back, even though it was hidden by the bandages.

"Go have fun! And try to stay out of mischief!" She hugged him tightly. "I love you Link." The young man blushed, backing out of the door as her voice reached him again. "Wait a moment…Link! Where did my cookies go?" the woman yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh…love you Mom! See you!" Link and his friend bolted. Before long, they were ambling down the street, talking and laughing. "Hey, Sheik?" Link turned to his friend.

"Yeah?" Sheik looked at his companion.

"Want a cookie?" Link held out two handfuls.

"Man, you're going to get fat if you eat all those." Sheik chuckled. "Give me one." Link and his friend both smiled, eating the cookies down to the last crumb as they watched the ships go by in the harbor.

"Whoa…Sheik, look at that one!" Link pointed to one of the king's ships, powerfully tying into the dock.

"Wow." Sheik stated. "Hey Link, you ever thought about being a soldier when we grow up?"

"Nah." Link snorted. "That's too easy. I want to be…a pirate…a pirate captain!" He triumphantly waved a hand in the air.

Sheik burst out laughing. "Yeah right. You? A pirate captain? You need to have something you love…something to fight for."

"Like Malon?" Link playfully shoved Sheik, and began to skip around, imitating a girl's voice. "Oh Sheik! My knight in shining armor! I love you so so much!"

"Aren't you ever going to get a girl?" Sheik asked, watching Saria, the local library girl, walk past.

"Nope. Girls only cause trouble, man." Link patted Sheik sympathetically. "Malon is already taking control of you."

"I don't know, I like girls. You'll find someone…a blonde." Sheik winked.

"Nope. Never." Link stated. "Besides, there's no blondes in this town. But, if I could have one…she'd be pretty. Pretty and blue eyes." he mumbled. "That's not going to happen anyway, so who cares?"

Sheik ignored his friend's stubbornness, changing the subject. "Hey, it's getting late, we'd better get back!" He pointed to the setting sun. "I'll tell you what though, you sure smell like a pirate!" He held his nose. Link punched him in the arm, scowling.

"I say we need to do something…brave! I know, we'll go up to the forbidden cove! We can borrow a rowboat!" Link's face lit up.

"I'm not sure…it sounds dangerous." Sheik wasn't so enthusiastic.

"That's the point! Come on!" Link had already dashed down towards the pier and was untying a lifeboat.

"Won't your mom be worried?" Sheik asked.

"No, she'll be fine. Don't worry!" Sheik hesitantly joined Link, and the two set off towards the cove.

Night quickly fell, but the two teenagers had made it to the cove and were having a ball. They played with the echo for a while, skipped rocks, and finally fell asleep on the warm sand.

Sheik was the first to wake up. He blinked a few times, and then rushed over to Link, shaking him. "Wake up! Do you know what time it is?"

Link bolted upright. "Oh man! We're dead!" They both ran to the entrance of the cove. Link could hardly move.

The town was on fire! Flames seemed to reach for the sky, licking the wood of the houses and igniting them.

Link's mind had only one thought. "Mom." he whispered. "Let's go! We have to go now!" Sheik jumped in with Link and they began to row for shore. By the time he was near the beach, Link was dripping with sweat and heaving with every breath. Sheik grabbed Link as he leaped out of the boat.

"Get down! Look!" Sheik pointed to a huge ship that had just docked on the beach. The two watched in horror, for Link's Mother came into view, frantically searching for him, just as there was a large thumping sound. Out of the fog, the dreaded figure came…a pirate. Link held his breath as the pirate spotted his mother. The pirate stalked up to her as she stood frozen in fear. He grabbed her hand, his eyes lit up as he searched it.

"I'll take that now." He tried to rip off her ring, but Link's mother yanked her hand away.

"No! It's my wedding ring! My only possession of his! Please!" she begged.

The pirate, who was the dreaded captain Muerte, laughed hoarsely. "You won't be needing it now." he chuckled, stabbing her through the heart. She slumped in a heap to the ground, the pirate leaned over and began searching her body.

"No!" A shout echoed through the night. The pirate slowly stood up, lifting his hands in the air and turning around. As he noticed who was in front of him, his arms dropped to his sides. It was a young teenager, eyes blazing, but tears rushing down his cheeks.

"Oh, you gave me a scare lad! How's about you keep quiet and come with me as me new cabin boy? What say you?" The pirate grinned, exposing blackened rotting teeth.

"You killed her! You killed her!" Link ran past the captain, falling to his mother's side. "Mother!" he cried, his voice cracking.

"Oh, sorry about that mate…you're better off." Secretly the captain began to unsheathe his sword behind his back. "Will you be a cabin boy or won't ye?"

"Never!" Link spat. "I'll never join you!"

"Very well then." The captain lifted the sword, and began to swing it towards Link's back. An unearthly scream filled the air, and Link caught a glimpse of a figure knocking the captain to the ground. It was Sheik, who had helped Link as soon as he saw the chance. The pirate was forced back by Sheik's weight, he slipped and fell with a thud into the sand. Link, in his quick-thinking, noticed a box above where they loaded goods onto ships, hanging deftly in the air. He untied it in a frenzy, letting it smash and pin the pirate to the ground with its weight.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Sheik grabbed his friend's arm and pulled, but Link was unable to move.

"He killed her." he repeated, still in shock.

"Link!" Sheik looked his friend in the eye. "Listen! Your Mom is gone!" Link's eyes widened, and he shook his head violently.

"No!" He released Sheik's grip from his shoulder, and stood over the pirate, clutching the fallen sword. "You killed her." He closed his eyes, overcome by his sudden wave of emotion. Sheik lunged to stop Link from doing what Sheik knew he might, but it was too late. Link had buried the sword into the pirate's chest, killing him instantly. Sheik blinked in blatant horror at Link for a few seconds.

Link had fallen to his knees, watching the white sand soak the blood up. In a short time, his shaking hands were wet with the sticky substance. Link looked at his palms, blindly staggering towards his mother. "I'm a murderer." He knelt beside her, and began to sob uncontrollably. He felt dizzy, and sick. He angrily ran to the captain, pulling the ring from his finger in a blind rage and putting it on his own. With the last thought that the ring fit snugly, Link slipped into unconsciousness…

Link's eyes flickered open, he inhaled a few times. He was no longer on the beach, but in bed, and this puzzled him. The covers were soft and warm; he was perfectly comfortable. He yawned loudly, until the door in front of his opened. A man stepped in, looking just a few years older, fiddling with a rope. He had hazel eyes, short brown hair, and was definitely a pirate.

"You're awake." He inched closer. "What's your name?" he asked, peering in the youth's direction.

"Link." He tried not to let his voice waver. "Where's Sheik? The other guy near me?" Link struggled to make the man understand.

"Oh, him." The man laughed. "He's out on deck." Link sat up, and headed for the door. As soon as he stepped out, expecting to see his town, he was amazed to see nothing but ocean. His attention was quickly diverted to Sheik, who was tied up against the mast.

"Let him go!" Link demanded. He was shocked to see that as soon as the words escaped his mouth, they were carried out.

"Captain, what do you want us to do with him?" The brown-haired man asked.

Link looked around, noticing it was he they were referring to. "Captain?" he repeated.

"Yes. What do you want us to do with him?" The man replied.

"Let him free…who are you anyway?" Link asked.

"Oh! So sorry captain! I'm Kinru, that's Dondollo, Siekken, and I guess that's it." He pointed to the people around the ship.

"Okay. Where are we?" Link asked, still confused.

"On the White Wolfos of course." Kinru smiled.

"Link! I have to talk to you!" Sheik pulled Link back into the room, huddling with him. "We're on the pirate ship! That guy last night? You took his ring! You're the new captain!" Sheik's eyes darted about, surveying his new surroundings.

"Me? Captain?" Link couldn't believe it. "Sheik…my Mom…she's…" He was silent.

"Dead, yes. So are my parents…that's been for a while though." Sheik whispered. "If we want to survive, you have to change, Link. This isn't like the games we play." He and Link glanced towards the few items that had been taken by the pirates, including a few belongings of their own. "This is real."

"I know that." Link replied. "But what do you mean, change?"

"Let me put it this way. Link, you're a wimp." Sheik stated. "You must be hard, cruel, and uncaring." Sheik placed his hands on Link's chest. "Close the door. Close your heart." Link was quiet for a few moments.

"What if I can't do it?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Consider it your promise to your Mom. Don't disappoint her." Sheik's eyes reflected the light, waiting for Link's answer.

"Done." Link grabbed Sheik's hand, shaking it solemnly. Both of them stepped outside, and Link had the unfortunate experience of running straight into Siekken, the fuse just waiting to go off. He immediately shoved Link onto the deck, where he had landed with a thump.

"Watch where you're going, cabin boy!" he growled, spitting over the side of the ship and turning to walk away, blind to the fact that this was the captain. Little did Siekken know that he had just made a huge mistake. Within a few seconds, Link had sweep-kicked Siekken onto the deck, where the unfortunate pirate found himself staring into the coldest eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm not the cabin boy." Link growled, with a blade held at bay just above Siekken's throat. As he ascended the stairs towards the helm, he was surprised at himself. He had hurt someone. It ate at him, yet it felt good. The four crew members gathered in front of Link, Siekken steaming like a kettle. "Alright, listen up! You are most likely the scurviest, rudest, ugliest pirates I've ever seen!" The crew didn't reply, staring at him in shock. "I'm your new captain, here's how things are going to work. You do what I say, no questions, no hesitations, and no complaining."

"Or what?" asked Siekken, still angry about Link's earlier victory.

"Or you die." Link tilted his head casually. "Any other questions?" Again the crew was silent. "Well, good then." Link spread his hands. "To wherever the wind may sail us…"

_Again, I've hidden something of interest in this chapter, and it's not the surprise I mentioned earlier…that's bigger. It's just a cute little make off of something…see if you can find it. And Gippaloo, I just wondered, how many people did you ask for your site? I don't mind if you put my fic on there, as long as you give proper credit and such but let me know that first…_


	14. Chaos and Betrayal

_Wow…this took a while. I've been busy lately. But enough about me. Anyway, I'm going to start replying with the end of chapter again, but only if someone asks a question or if the review is too funny not to comment on. Also, I know Link seems a bit weird aged in this…so let's forget what I said in the last chapter. Let's say he was seventeen in the flashback, and now he's in his early twenties…that seems good. Oh, and none of you got the little hidden thing. The title of the last chapter was "Forward to the Past" If you reverse that, It was "Back to the Future". Hard, I know. Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

(Chaos and Betrayal)

"And that's what happened." Link stated blandly. He was actually a bit relieved to get it off his mind; the memories had been constantly unearthing themselves ever since they arrived here.

Zelda couldn't describe how she felt with words. She was overcome with waves of pity and surges of love for the lonely man beside her. "I'm really…sorry." She felt so little and insignificant compared to his life. Her problems simply felt like they did not matter in the least.

"It's fine, really." Link didn't listen to her, he was pretty sure he knew what she had said. "I don't need your pity."

"Capt…Link." Zelda hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder; it was so light that Link could hardly feel it. "You're not alone." Her eyes sparkled with light like the stars in the night, leaving Link speechless for a few moments.

"Zelda…" If only he knew how to tell her his feelings. He quickly dismissed the thought, turning away. "She would never accept me." He thought. "Zelda!" He looked into her face spontaneously.

"What is it?" she asked, watching him warily.

"Close your eyes." Zelda gave him a questioning look, but obeyed. Link had to know something…he leaned in, nearly brushing her lips with his own.

Suddenly, Zelda's eyes snapped open. Link was back in his original position so fast Zelda would have never known he was about to kiss her a few moments earlier. "Link! Garian! Tetra!" she gasped. "Link!"

"What is it? Stop babbling and tell me." Link waited impatiently.

"Garian is planning a mutiny!" Zelda shot up, immediately followed by Link. "What are we going to do?"

"We've got to go back!" Link began sprinting towards the ship, Zelda trailing behind." How many?" Link panted as he ran.

"I'm not sure. Tetra and Garian." Zelda puffed, her boots clattering as she ran on the cobblestones.

Link cursed under his breath, remembering Zelda was nearby. When Zelda finally caught up with him, she saw the White Wolfos, still as death. She barely caught sight of Link heading for the ship. "What are you doing?" she hissed angrily. "Get back here! We have to wait for help!" She sternly glared at him.

"There's no time!" Link hissed back. "Just stay close to me!" Zelda was worried about him, so she followed. It was cold and foggy that morning. The town still did not stir, which was strange because usually it was bustling by that time.

Just as Link noticed Zelda had left his side for inspection of a noise, she was grabbed from behind by Garian. "Garian! You traitor!" Link shouted, not daring to approach because of the sword he held at Zelda's neck.

"Oh give it a rest. I've got the cards now, Captain." He taunted Link, smiling evilly.

"Well, well, well…Link. What a surprise." Tetra dropped down beside Garian, taking control of Zelda, and roughly binding her hands behind her back.

"Let her go!" Link yelled, seeing Zelda wince visibly as the coarse ropes dug into her skin. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh…then you know what we want? Good." Tetra held the sword so close to Zelda's neck; she could feel the cold steel press against her skin.

"Yes." Link nodded, not letting Tetra know he was fiddling with a barrel full of treasure behind his back.

"See? Didn't I say she would be a key?" replied Tetra, yanking Zelda upwards by her hair.

"I said, let her go." Link became more confident sounding, worrying Tetra a bit.

"No. Give us what we want. Your time as a captain is over Link! Now we and only we will rule the seas!" Tetra spat. "Give us the ring, or your girlfriend dies." She tickled Zelda's throat with the blade.

Link's mind worked furiously, but for once in his life, he couldn't figure out what to do. Then, a desperate plan occurred to him. It would be dangerous, but…it was worth it…for her. He looked over towards Zelda. For the first time in what seemed forever, Link cared for someone. "No." he admitted to himself. He loved her. "You want the ring?" Link yelled, waving his hand in front of them. "Go and get it!" Link hurled the sparkling object through the air. Tetra gasped, and pushed Zelda off the ship as she lunged for the ring.

Zelda screamed as she fell, barely feeling gravity pulling her down. It seemed like the world came to a stop. She saw a glimpse of the sky above before hitting the water with a sickening smack. As the freezing water enveloped her, flashbacks of the storm came to her mind, only she knew Sheik wasn't going to save her this time.

Unable to move because of the ropes that tied her, Zelda began to sink further and further. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. She couldn't drown; she had someone to live for…she had him. Urging up every power in her, she kicked upwards. Surprisingly, she was pulled back. She turned around, feeling a rush of panic flow over her body. Her skirt had caught on a nail jutting out of the docks, and she was stuck. She began to thrash, trying to free herself.

A few minutes later, Link jumped off the ship, as he had spotted Zelda fall, and taking a deep breath, plunged under the surface. His muscles tensed and he winced as he struggled to use all of his will power to reach her, striving to untangle her skirt and get back to the world above.

Zelda watched Link, feeling her air slowly deplete as she held relatively still for him. She tried to scream, choking a bit, for Link was staining the water around him with red.

Link was now struggling to keep afloat, knowing full well that he was weak. He felt himself losing consciousness, and forced his body to stay focused. With one last tug, Link used the final sliver of his strength to pull Zelda free and cut her bonds with his dagger.

Zelda kicked her way to the air above, surfacing with a gasp, almost completely worn out. She realized with a start that Link had not come up with her. Uncaring for her body's constant pangs of stiffness and hurt, she took a deep breath and dove under. She found Link, unconscious and sinking, and grabbed him under the arms. He nearly dragged her down with his weight, and she found it a huge chore just to get him to the surface. She turned about in a panic, trying to find somewhere to rest. She spotted a large piece of some wreckage, and pulled him on, grunting with effort. She took a deep breath, swaying from exhaustion before falling into a faint…

_Well, that's it I guess. I know it's short, but the next one is seriously longer, so you'll forgive me. I regret to say the next chapter is the last, yes that's right, the last. BUT! You will find out my surprise next chapter some of you might enjoy…reader replies!_

_TheHylian: _You made me change the ages, so there you go. I like them better like this. Early twenties. And about Tetra, you'll just have to wait and see…

_Sapphirethewindwolf: _No, good guess though. And I agree with you, Sheik went too far.

_RayxJade: _Malon just wasn't mentioned physically in the chapter. I could have, but chose not to. Maybe later…She was present though.

_Nihlus: _Yes, that's what I thought as I wrote it…lol.

_Encumberance: _That's partially correct. You'll find out more in this and the next chapter.

_Damarshmallow: _Wow, good guess. At first, I was like, "Huh? Tarzan?" then I read it again and got what you meant. Yours was better sounding! Let's go with that! Heh.

_Thanks to all reviewers again! You really keep me going! Hope you liked the little surprise and I know most of you will like the next one! . Until next time! P.S. I have put targeted update dates on my profile if you want to know when to expect the next update…_


	15. A Promise Renewed

_Hey, it's me again! Here's my big announcement…hah! Don't think you get it that easily…you have to read at the bottom again, and those of you who ignore these messages, you will be fooled! Hah! Anywho, just read at the end like you usually do. And you will find my BIG surprise. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I think it's definitely longer than the last. Oh, and also, fluffiness galore in this chapter! If you don't like fluffy goodness, steer clear!_

Chapter 15

(A Promise Renewed)

Tetra sat in the corner of her ship, The Black Raven, and scowled. The crew leaned in, talking in hushed tones around her. Finally, Rashia summoned up the courage to talk to her superior. "Captain…" she quietly said. "What's going on?" she questioned.

"That fool Garian got himself killed, that's what. Stabbed Link in the process, so I guess it was worthwhile. Still…I just have a feeling. I don't think they're dead." Tetra seemed more emotional than usual.

"Why didn't we take the ship?" The brunette asked, she didn't care for Garian anyway, he was a naïve jellyfish.

"The rest of his crew will be showing up any second. We don't need it. I wanted Link, not the ship. With him dead, they would be easy prey. He is still alive though…I can feel it." She whispered.

"Then we will find him." Rashia stated.

"Yes. We will." Tetra smiled. "But not now…now we need to save our strength. We'll find them and kill them."

"What do you have against Link anyway, Tetra?" Rashia cocked her head.

"When I was a child, I made myself promise. Never let anyone take the rule of the seas from me. Let's be prepared…and I'll be the queen of the seas!" The crew's laughter echoed out over the sea, fading into the night.

Zelda opened her eyes weakly, quickly shutting them together again because of the sun's bright rays. She bolted straight up in shock, almost panicking. She could no longer see the docks, the White Wolfos, or even the town. All that was left in her sight range was endless sea. She whipped her body around, remembering Link was with her. She was frightened to see he was indeed wounded badly, and it had been bleeding for who knows how long. Without another thought, she tore strips of her skirt off, laying them aside to help bandage the wound.

"Alright Zelda, don't be afraid." She thought to herself. She took a deep breath, and hesitantly reached for his belt. She hesitantly reached for his belt. She loosened it, her hands trembling, and lifted up his shirt. She paused for a moment to steady herself. Even while looking for the source of the bleeding, she couldn't help but notice his strong, well-built figure. She felt a bit ashamed of herself, but tried her best to stop the blood flow, reducing her skirt to a very short pair of pants. After seeing she had done what she could, she began to wonder if sea water would help it heal. She was worried, and only wanted to assist Link. She soaked a strip of the skirt in the water, and then carefully held it over the wound. With a hopeful squeeze, she wrung the sea water onto the bandages, watching it seep in.

After Link didn't stir, she began to worry even more. She gently stroked his wounded side, praying he was going to give her some kind of sign that he was alive. When he again did not stir, she became frightened, and took the chance of sharply poking and prodding his wound.

Link's eyes snapped open. "Ouch!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist in a reflex.

Zelda laughed, surprised and unbelievably grateful. "Oh! You're alive!"

"Yes, I'm alive!" Link gasped. "But if you don't stop poking me, I won't be!"

"Sorry. I'm so glad you're living again." Zelda pushed him back down as he tried to get up. "Don't move. You're wounded."

"I am?" asked Link, who had not noticed much pain apart from a slight sting in his side. "I thought I caught a lick of a blade." Both of them were quiet for a moment. "Where are we?" Link questioned; who could only see water.

"Let's say we're somewhere in the middle of the ocean." Zelda tried to sound optimistic.

"What!" Link vaulted upwards, wincing as he felt a sharp pain in his side. When he did not see anything, he turned to Zelda, his eyes sparking. "What did you do?" he hissed angrily at her.

"I didn't do anything! I saved your life!" Zelda replied, equally angry that he was not grateful.

"Saved my life? No you didn't, I saved yours!" He argued, refusing to accept the fact that she had possibly saved him.

"Why?" she burst out, uncaring to argue with him further. "Why would you save my life? You didn't even care about me when you found me! Now you're risking your life for mine! Why?" She glared at him.

Link softened a bit. "Because…" he trailed off.

Zelda ignored him. "Great response." She spat, turning away from him. The sun was getting low, and it was an unbelievably beautiful sight. The sky was layered with shades of violet, crimson, orange, and blue, blended together to create the gorgeous wonder. It was more colorful than any artist could paint, more than any poet could put into words. Link was torn in half…he could only tell her.

"Zelda…" He reached for her dainty hand, shunning the wave of pain that rose up from his chest.

"What?" she snapped, still not looking at him.

"Because you remind me of my mother." Link let his hand rest on top of hers, taking it within his grasp.

Zelda lifted her hand and looked into his eyes, which were actually…warm and bright. She stayed silent, thoughts racing through her head.

"Zelda…" Link returned her look, staring into her azure eyes, unsure of how to proceed. "I love you. I love you more than I could ever say."

Zelda felt a tear well up in her eye as her cheeks flushed. So he did feel the same. She beamed, but was also unsure of what to say. "Link, I love you too." She leaned in as he did, and the two met in a pure kiss. Link felt his heart take flight; he gently stroked her neck as he held her, Zelda doing the same to him.

Just as he was about to move his hands to her shoulders, he stopped, grimly tearing himself from her kiss regrettably. "Wait. I can't do it."

Zelda looked hurt and confused. "Link…why not?"

Link tried to recollect how he was going to do this. It was no use. He couldn't remember. He had only seen it done once, and he hadn't paid much attention. He would just have to do his best. He took Zelda's hand, making her stand up, and knelt down on one knee. "Zelda…" he spoke with confidence. "You will marry me."

Zelda was all aflutter. She laughed at his mistake, and saluted with a beaming smile. "Sir, yes sir." And before Link could do or say anything, Zelda had smothered him in kisses and embraces.

"Hold on Zelda." Link pushed her off gently. Zelda sat back, staring at Link in a confused manner.

"What now?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"Zelda, this is my piracy." Link stated solemnly, removing his ring. "I give it to you." He slipped the ring on her finger, submitting "his life" to her.

Zelda stared at him in amazement. "Where did you get that? I thought you threw it overboard."

"That was another ring. I tried to get one out of a barrel of treasure behind me, but it didn't open, so I threw my mother's ring overboard. I always wore it around my neck on a chain. You see, the pirates stole that when I grabbed the Captain's ring. I found out they took my mother's ring and took it back. I had it around my neck ever since, until I threw it over." Link mused to himself. "Ironic, isn't it? I always wear the reminder of love hidden around my neck, while outwardly for all to see I had a ring of violence and power." With that, Link laughed ruefully. "No wonder I felt so torn apart at times." Link looked at Zelda and chuckled. "Somehow I knew I wouldn't need it anymore because now I have you…"

"Oh…Link." Zelda once again threw herself on him, and the two shared their first night together in marriage.

The next morning, Link woke up, shaking his head for a moment. He crawled towards the other side of the wreckage, trying not to awaken Zelda. He looked at the notches in the wood…two days since he last had food or water. He was so weak…he felt tired and stiff, his wound was not healing well. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Zelda.

To tell the truth, Zelda was on the brink of bursting into tears. She was hungry, thirsty, and was getting frustrated of having to hide it from Link. She didn't want him to give up. "How about we play a game?" she tenderly suggested, trying to keep the mood up.

"A game." Link sarcastically stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we need to keep occupied. Um…I spy something…" She glanced around, trying to find a thing. "Blue."

"Is it the ocean?" Link asked, this time with boredom as well as sarcasm.

"Yes." Zelda still tried to keep optimistic in her attitude. "Your turn."

"I spy something…wide and flat." Link sighed deeply, knowing she would be correct when she guessed.

"The ocean?" Zelda asked, tenderly.

"Yes." Link rolled his eyes. "Listen Zelda…nice try, but eye spy isn't really a good game when you're stranded in the middle of the ocean."

"Fine, I was only trying to help." Zelda felt shot down. Both of them were quiet and very discouraged for what seemed hours. Of course, it was difficult to tell time out in the middle of nowhere.

"I spy…" Link started again, knowing Zelda had liked, and it kept her spirit up. Suddenly, he crawled over to the opposite side of the wood, cupping a hand to his forehead and squinting. "Something…brown, no green! And it's getting closer…I spy land!" Link jumped up, almost tipping the wreckage.

"Yeah…thanks Link, but it isn't funny." Zelda ignored him.

"No! Zelda! Land!" Link exclaimed, overjoyed. "Look!" He rushed to her side, and forcibly pointed her head in the direction.

"Oh my gosh! Is it?" Zelda squinted. "It is! Come on Link, kick!" She stretched down on the wood, and with renewed energy propelled the wreckage towards the island with her legs.

After finally running into the sand, the two jumped onto the land, Zelda collapsing and Link pulling the wreckage onto the beach. The two of them lay sprawled on the sand for hours; completely worn out by the effort it took their weakened bodies to reach the island. Zelda pulled herself up, forcing her muscles to move. She briefly scanned the deserted island, and then turned to the seemingly-dead Link, who was beside her on the ground. "Some honeymoon." she blandly stated.

"Well, I do what I can." Link winked at her, the two of them pondering what lied ahead. Zelda buried her head into her hands; Link gently stroked her hair back, and looked into her eyes. "Zelda…" he said. "I've watched you on the ship, and I think I've learned some things about you. One thing I know for sure, you're a survivor, and so am I. We've faced some incredible odds before, and won. You've grown strong, and now we can face whatever comes together."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Zelda managed a weak, shaky, smile. "Well, I know one thing." she whispered. "I'd rather be here now with you than anywhere else alone. Tell me what to do, captain." She continued with more bravery.

Link pulled her up into his arms as the full and shining moon seemed to give promise to the next day. As Zelda melted into his embraces, she knew he was alright. Together they would make it just fine…she hoped.

_There you go…the chapter. The final chapter…the final chapter of Dark Waters. So it ends…NOT! You thought this was it? Did you really? No way! So ends Dark Waters, so begins Murky Waters, the sequel! That's right! THE SEQUEL! So if you liked this, look out for that, updates are marked on my profile! Hope you liked the first volume! _


End file.
